


Strangers In The Night

by Loving_spn_and_tvd



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blushing Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester Takes Care of Sam Winchester, Dirty Jokes, Dirty Thoughts, F/M, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Flirting, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Kissing, Love, Love Confessions, Love at First Sight, Male-Female Friendship, Mechanic Dean Winchester, Rough Kissing, Smut, detailed kiss, more tags to be added when they happen, parents death, people from the past, smutty kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2020-10-17 01:13:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 30,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20612480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loving_spn_and_tvd/pseuds/Loving_spn_and_tvd
Summary: Summery: After loosing her entire family she is forced to run away. Giving up hunting and she gets a small house away from everything that she’d ever known. So what will happen when two guys show up in the middle of the night, in the rain and one is hurt. She quickly realises there is something so familiar about them both, but just can’t place it.





	1. Part 1

Hunting had always been her entire life, the only thing in this messed up world that she had ever been good at, in fact, it was almost the only thing that she had ever known. However, that all changed the night that her parents were killed. 

Just over four months ago Veronica had lost her entire family, who were also extremely experienced hunters. Unfortunately, that was not always a good thing, because with reputation came the enemies. 

All of their running over the past few years, it had all been for nothing. The inevitable had happened, as in that line of work, it always did. Nobody was ever really safe, they had of course been found, and Veronica wasn't altogether sure whether or not, she would have been better of dying alongside her family.

As she sat alone, surrounded by the silence, in her dimly lit small one-bedroom flat. She found herself struggling to wipe the memories of her father's dying words from her mind, as he lay choking on his blood in her arms. "R-Ronnie, you need to go. You have got t-to get out of here. They will be back any s-second, I need you safe baby g-girl, run! No more hunting, s-stay under the radar, stay h-hidden. I love you, m-my angel" he had whispered, his voice a broken whisper as his hand slipped from her cheek.

Veronica remembered the way she had sobbed over his body, feeling as he went limp in her arms. She hugged her knees close to her chest as she sat on the cold floor, sobbing quietly as she looked out of the window, with only a few visible stars for her to see.

A gentle knock sounded on her front door, startling her slightly, she glanced at the clock on the wall. Quickly wondering who would be knocking at the door at this hour, she got to her feet wiping her tears on her sleeves and grabbed her gun she kept in the kitchen.

Looking through the peephole in her door she noticed a figure, maybe two but whoever it was, was being hidden by the darkness. Fighting her instincts as the hunter she had been she carefully opened the door, making sure to keep the gun hidden behind her back as she did so.

Opening the door carefully she was surprised to find it was raining, something which she had missed while gazing out of the window before. Veronica turned the light on beside the door, casting light over the faces in front of her, where she was a met by two men on hesitantly smiling at her as he held up his friend.

"Can I help you?" she asked carefully, unable to hide the edge to her voice.

"I'm sorry, I know it's late. I didn't know what to do, this is the first house I've seen" the man swallowed roughly before continuing, "A car ran us off the road, I didn't know what else to do my brother was hurt and I couldn't get any signal" the man explained in a rush, Veronica sighed, feeling bad for the man and his brother, even if she may regret it very soon. 

Subtly she tucked the gun into the waistband of her sweatpants, stepping off to the side slightly to let him pass. "I'm so sorry. That's horrible, of course, come in" she replied, hauling his brother's arm over her shoulder and they both helped him over to the sofa.

"Thank you. I promise we will be gone by morning" the man swore, holding out his hand to her. "The names Dean" he smiled, she returned the smile a little uneasily, as she propped his brother up with a few more pillows. 

She looked down at his hand and stumbled backwards, Dean looked at her in surprise. Quickly holding his hands up as though he was surrendering. "I, uh crap. I'm sorry, I guess I'm still a little jumpy. Not many people out here" she swallowed nervously, awkwardly stepping back towards him holding out her trembling hand, "I'm Veronica" she answers quietly, as he takes her hand carefully in his large one.

"Are you sure this is okay, we can go," Dean asked hesitantly, noticing the look on the poor woman's face.

"No, it's okay. I'm sorry if I freaked you out. Look there's nowhere for miles, I would take you guys to the hospital, but my cars at the shop" Veronica sighed, quickly realising she was still holding the man's hand. 

"Thank you, sweetheart, if there is anything we can do to help. Please just let us know" Dean replied, following her gaze down to their hands. "Sorry" Dean blushed quickly releasing her hand and stepping back slightly.

Veronica shrugged, "It's okay, wasn't just you. Did you want a drink? Guess I forgot how to be normal" she laughed a little heading over and grabbing Dean a fresh towel from the basket.

Luckily his brother had remained impressively dry while Dean made his way to her house Dean, however, he hadn't been so lucky, he was completely soaked through. I'll take a beer since you're offering" Dean smiled warmly, thanking her when she handed him the warm fluffy towel.

"No problem" Veronica smiled handing him the drink, disappearing again and quickly returning with two t-shirts and two sweatpants. "Here you should change, otherwise you'll be shivering all night," Veronica said handing the clothes over to Dean. She noticed the look on his face and rushed to explain, even if he didn't think she was a murderer she wanted to clarify. "They belonged to an ex, sorry I just, I dunno, they're clean I swear. You don't have to wear them, I got some for your brother too if he wakes up soon, I mean when..." Dean stopped her with gentle hands on her shoulders, before she continues to work herself up further, not missing as a bright red blush started to cover her face.

"Woah, you're okay. Thank you, I do appreciate it. You've already done way more than enough. Where's the bathroom, I'll change before I soak your floor more than I have already" Dean smiled gently taking the clothes from her hand.

Veronica sighed in relief barely returning his smile, she was completely mortified but she showed him to the bathroom regardless. 

Making her way back to the living room/kitchen she made herself a cup of coffee, turning towards the sofa when she heard a groaning noise. Putting her cup down, she carefully made her way over to the sofa where the giant of a man lay. 

Before she knew what was happening the man had jumped up off of the sofa and started stalking towards her, he didn't seem like he was with it at all. His eyes were glassy, his movements a little stiff, maybe he was sleepwalking. She didn't know what was happening to her, she had completely frozen on the spot, staring at the man in front of her. Her mind was telling to scream for Dean, but nothing was working and for the first time in a long time she was terrified. 

She stumbled back a little as the man got closer, knocking a glass vase on the floor when she did. Which seemed to snap everything all at once, she screamed loud and terrified as she stepped onto the now broken glass behind her, Dean came skidding into the room and his brother seemed to stumble himself a little, groaning louder than before and holding his head. 

"Sammy?" Dean questioned nervously, holding up his hands as he carefully pushed himself between the pair, which was difficult with the little room remaining. 

"Dean?" Sam questioned confusion, still heavy all over his face.

"Yeah, it's me. Do me a favour okay, take a few steps back buddy, you're kinda freaking out our host" Dean said calmly, walking over to Sam and helping him sit down.

"I don't understand, what happened?" Sam muttered as Dean helped him lay back down.

"Don't worry, get some rest. I'll explain in the morning" Dean assured him, patting his shoulder as he covered Sam back up. 

Dean awkwardly turned back around to look at Veronica, feeling completely terrible about his oaf of a brother terrifying the poor girl. That's when he noticed the pool of blood around Veronica's feet, "Oh, son of a bitch. I am so sorry" Dean whispered worriedly, she looked ashen-faced and she was practically trembling.

"Veronica? You still with me sweetheart?" Dean asked gently, as he carefully walked towards her, but from what he could see she wasn't even registering he was there. 

Suddenly she lashed out at him with her fist, as tears started to roll down her face, "Stay back! Get away from me!" she sobbed keeping her fists poised for an attack.

Dean threw up his hands, stepping back from her a little to give her some room, "I swear I'm not gonna hurt you, I'm sorry about my brother, that's not him. Look have you got any first aid in the house?" Dean asked carefully taking one step forward. She didn't move or speak and Dean sighed quietly, "Look, Sammy was in a bad accident, we were on our way back from the hospital when we were hit. So he's a little, off. But you're hurt, I can help you, only If you want and only if you let me" Dean said calmly but simply.

"I'm fine, don't need any help" she replied shortly, as she attempted to step back Dean practically jumped forward, her scream ripped through the room as Dean caught her. 

Finally, Veronica looked down at the ground once Dean carefully placed her on the kitchen counter. "First aid?" Dean asked simply, trying not to smile at the look of confusion and disbelief on her face.

"B-Bathroom cabinet, just down the hall" she stuttered in reply, not meeting his gaze, simply looking down at her blood-soaked feet as he left.

"You wanna know why you didn't feel anything, huh?" Dean questioned tipping her chin up with his finger, their eyes meeting as he did so. She just simply nodded looking a little dumbfounded. "It's mostly to do with your adrenaline kicking into overdrive, but honestly, it looked like you kinda went somewhere for a minute there" Dean explained, grabbing the items he needed from the first aid box, watching as she just nodded again.

"So, where do you guys live?" Veronica asked, trying to distract herself from what she knew was about to come. 

Dean stalled a little as he dropped down onto his knees in front of her, "Here and there" Dean answered vaguely, causing Veronica to frown at the answer.

"Dean, come on. Help a girl out, I'm trying to distract myself here" she sighed feeling a little helpless as he gently took one of her feet in his hands. 

"Fair enough. Guess I at least owe you a distraction. Lawrence Kansas, we've got a place together there" Dean explained still not in too much detail. The less she knew the better.

"Any other family?" she asked with a wince as Dean pulled a rather large shard of glass from the heel of her foot. Jumping forward a little she almost fell off of the counter but caught herself on Dean's shoulders, her nails sinking into the soft t-shirt he was wearing.

"Steady there Rambo, might wanna watch those nails of yours too" Dean laughed, winking at her as he helped her to sit back properly before he continued, she smiled down at him despite herself, "No not anymore, just my little brother" Dean chuckled briefly looking over at the lump on the sofa behind them. "How about you?" Dean questioned, trying to keep the conversation flowing.

"Nope, just me. They're all gone, mom, brother and dad. All on my own." Veronica stated sadly, pushing back her tears that were easily pulled to the surface. 

"Shit, I'm sorry Veronica. How long?" he asked, though he was sure he knew that it hadn't been that long at all.

Veronica swallowed the lump in her throat, completely forgetting about the glass currently being removed from her foot, a humourless laugh left her lips before she finally answered him, "No, not long at all. They were all killed, someone from our past found us. Long story short, they died, I didn't" she stated simply, as Dean wrapped her feet carefully in the soft bandages from the kit. 

Dean looked up at her a little shocked but he nodded, knowing that he shouldn't ask any more about that one, at least not for a while. "There, all done," Dean said smiling awkwardly as he got to his feet.

Veronica grabbed his arm to stop him from leaving, Dean didn't move he simply looked at her waiting for her to ask whatever it was she was waiting for. "Thank you, Dean" she sighed, grateful for his help and for being able to talk to someone. Carefully leaning forward and surprising him when she pressed a gentle kiss to his cheek.

Dean swallowed hard, looking into her eyes and grabbed the tablets from the side, "Least I could do. My fault anyhow. Here, take these, they should help" he muttered distractedly, pressing the pills into her outstretched hand.

"Thanks" Veronica smiled, grabbing his beer from the side and taking a swig to wash down the pills. Dean edged closer taking the bottle from her, as she licked her lips he found himself looking away.

"Would you mind, helping me to bed?" Veronica asked quietly, Dean simply nodded wrapping an arm around her shoulders, while the other hooked under her legs. Feeling a little tired all of a sudden Veronica rested her head on Dean's shoulder, nuzzling into his neck she felt him shiver and swallow against her.

Veronica smiled sleepily, wrapping her arms around his neck, as if she wanted to pull him closer somehow, it was off though, she was feeling somehow comfortable around this man already. 

As Dean laid her down on the bed, she tried to pull him with her keeping a tight hold on his neck, Dean chuckled at her groaning protest. "Stay, Dean" she muttered sleepily, Dean smiled down at her pulling the covers up over her. 

The thought emerged that she reminded him of someone, he just couldn't place who it was as he handed her a large pillow she quickly snuggled into it.

Slowly backing out of the room Dean turned out the light, heading back over to the spare sofa beside Sam, who had changed at some point now wearing the clothes Veronica had brought them in. Locking the door Dean laid down on the sofa finally, doing his best to get comfortable, it didn't take him long to fall asleep.

Veronica woke up the next morning wincing at the pull and stretch in her feet, she groaned looking over at the bed beside her, sighing with relief that she didn't do something stupid. 

She fought with herself to rid the clothes of last night from her body, once that was finally done Veronica grabbed her shorts and t-shirt from the end of the bed. The ones that she was supposed to wear for bed last night. A whimper left her throat when she finally let her feet lower onto the wood floor. Doing her best to ignore the pain, she awkwardly pushed her feet into her slippers.

After a few awkward stumbles, Veronica finally managed to get to her feet and shuffle over to her bedroom door. She listened for a moment, not hearing anything she finally stepped out into her living room. Where she was surprised to find both men were still there, but they were also still asleep.

Staying light on her feet as she could manage, she set about making them all some breakfast, nothing fancy just bacon sandwiches and coffee. Quickly becoming aware of the lack of glass, Dean must have cleaned it up after taking her to bed. 

Leaving the bacon to cook she walked over to the sofa Dean was on, noticing that his covers had slipped off at some point, she carefully draped them over him again. 

But before she could back away he grabbed her wrist, a little harsh at first until his eyes adjusted to the morning sun that burst through the window, then he let her go when he saw her. "Mornin' sweetheart" he groaned huskily, scrubbing a hand over his face.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you. Just making some breakfast, you hungry?" she asked kindly, looking over at Sam who began to shift, she swallowed her nerves focusing back on Dean.

"God that smells good. You're awesome" Dean grinned, shifting on the sofa so that he was sitting. 

Veronica rolled her eyes with a smile, not missing the messy hair he was sporting, of course, she would be lying to say she didn't like it. It even distracted her a little more than she would like to admit, shaking herself from her daydream, she remembered what she was going to say. "So, uh. Is a bacon sandwich okay with you? Well, with both of you?" Veronica asked nervously looking over at Sam again.

"Perfect" Dean grinned before following her eyes, to where she was looking nervously, landing on his brother. "Hey," Dean said quietly gently touching her arm, causing Veronica to finally look at him. "I swear he's a teddy bear. You have nothing to worry about at all" Dean promised, with a gentle squeeze of her arm before he let her go again.

Veronica nodded at Dean, visibly relaxing a little when Sam rolled back over again, not saying another word to Dean she headed back over to the hob. Finishing off the sandwich, Veronica handed Dean a fully loaded plate with a smile.

"Thanks, so how're the feet feeling?" Dean asked quietly, taking the plate from her, shifting a little on the sofa so she could sit beside him.

Shrugging Veronica Turned to face Dean, "Yeah, getting there. Thanks for cleaning up, and you know. Carrying me to bed last night" she smiled kindly, trying to hide the blush forming on her cheeks she ducked her head a little.

Dean chuckled just about managing to swallow his mouthful of food. "Least I could do" Dean smiled back.

"Crap, I completely forgot the guy from the garage is supposed to bringing my car back this morning, I should go change" Veronica frowned in annoyance at her wall clock.

"You gonna be okay? Need a hand with anything?" Dean mumbled around his mouthful of food, nodding at her feet.

Veronica almost choked on thin air, "Seriously Dean!" she laughed, pushing herself up onto her feet a little awkwardly.

Dean's eyes widened as he seemed to finally understand how that came across. "Shit! I, uh. Not what I meant, I swear" he muttered awkwardly. A thought seemed to cross his mind and he met her eyes, "Unless..." Dean smirked suggestively with a wink.

"Grab the door if he comes" she laughed walking away and did her best to ignore his comment.

As she walked gingerly into her bedroom, Veronica couldn't help but notice that her feet didn't feel altogether too bad, at least not as much as she expected. 

She let her mind wander back to Dean as she closed her bedroom door, the thing that she found so strange was that he didn't feel like a stranger at all, but she couldn't figure out why.

Rummaging around her draws she found something acceptable to wear. Tossing her jeans and t-shirt on her bed she hobbled over to sit on the edge of the bed. 

Leaving her jeans until last she swapped her PJ top for a plain red t-shirt and black bra. Sighing in annoyance for what was to come, she quickly and successfully tugged off her shorts and grabbed the jeans from beside her.

A squeak of pain left her lips when she thankfully managed to get the first leg in, however, she wasn't so lucky the second time around, as attempted to put the second leg through her covers slipped from the bed causing her to fall off the edge of the bed a loud squeal of surprise leaving her lips. "Oh, come on!" she groaned to herself, staring up at the ceiling.

To her surprise her door burst open seconds later, making her jump a little as the door swung open a little further it revealed a worried-looking Dean. "Well this is dignified" she huffed, tugging her duvet the rest of the way from the bed to cover herself.

"Doin' okay down there sweetheart?" Dean asked, leaning against the door frame with his arms folded, but she didn't miss the hint of a laugh in his voice.

Veronica rolled her eyes as she poked the top of her head out from under the duvet. "Just don't" she mumbled, although she was smiling if nothing else at the look on his face.

"Need some help now?" Dean laughed now, stepping into the room.

She looked up at him accepting defeat. "Please, but just shut your eyes okay," she told him shyly.

"Uh, yeah. Okay, sure" Dean replied nervously, as he helped her stand with her duvet still gripped tight around her. 

She practically stumbled into his arms, falling over the duvet, as it slipped from her grasp Dean caught her easily, his grip tightened on her as she clung to him but he clamped his eyes closed.

"W-What do you need me to do?" Dean asked sounding a little nervous, Veronica made the mistake of looking up at him as he licked his lips. She swallowed hard, leaning on him with one hand on his shoulder. 

Her other hand took his. Her eyes still on his face as she placed his hand on the more stubborn side of the jeans. "J-Just help me pull them up, okay" she practically whispered, voice practically dying towards the end of the sentence, as she watched him pull his full pink bottom lip between his teeth.

"Sure, I-I can do that" Dean replied his voice a little deeper than before. As he tugged her body practically jumped closer to him and she audibly squeaked. 

"Thanks" she breathed letting go of him to do them up, Dean kept a firm grip on her waist as she did so. "You can look now" she muttered, still looking up at his face, as his eyes opened she felt her heart begin to hammer in her chest.

"How'd you get this?" Dean questioned, his voice a husky whisper as his thumb brushed across the scar on her chin.

The unexpected question caught her by surprise, his soft touch even more so. "I was probably 5, I was playing with my best friend in a junkyard. Slipped and cut it open on some metal sticking out of an old junker, he did always say I fell over my own feet" she revealed just as quietly, still looking up at him.

"Yeah, you never did listen, Ronnie" he murmured, hand moving to cup her jaw. 

Her eyes went wide and she stumbled, pushing out of his grip. "Nobody calls me that. Not anymore" she practically growled, tears beginning to well in her eyes.

"I knew I recognised you. Just couldn't place you" Dean murmured, taking a step closer. But she wasn't letting him get close as she practically jumped backwards.

"You can't be here, you need to go" she panicked, her heart thumping hard in her chest. She was so stupid, how could she have let them in, how didn't she recognise them.

"Wait why? What is it?" Dean asked suddenly worried about her.

"It doesn't matter, I'll help you get to your car and get it fixed. After that you need to go, both of you" she rushed out, pushing past him and rushing into the living room.

"No wait R..." he tried but she turned to him so fast he almost fell back.

"I said do not fucking call me that!" Veronica all but screamed, her fist almost colliding with his face but Dean caught it, pulling her closer using that arm.

"Would you just calm the fuck down! Talk to me, what the hell is going on with you?" Dean questioned, worry lacing his tone as he grabbed her by the biceps and pulled her close. 

Veronica stared up at him with wide shocked eyes, completely avoiding his gaze. "Veronica, please. I'm sorry. Just look at me" Dean breathed shakily, sighing gently when she slowly looked up at him.

Dean's grip on her arms relaxed a little when he noticed just how hard he had grabbed her. "I just can't do this Dean, you and Sam you can't be near me. It isn't safe" she whispered sadly, a tear slipping down her cheek.

"We can help. Whatever it is, we're staying. At least until you feel safe again" Dean answered, releasing one of her arms and cupping her cheek gently, wiping the lone tear from her cheek. 

"No Dean, You can't, you don't understand" she muttered, becoming a little distracted by his lips when his tongue darted across them again. 

"I don't care. I still remember the last day I saw you. We were down by the lake, sitting on that rock, the one where we first met. You were crying because we were leaving you again. Do you remember what I said to you?" Dean questioned his voice shaking a little, as his thumb continued to brush the now flowing tears from her cheek.

Veronica couldn't believe it was him, but there was nobody else in the world that knew this story, simply the two of them. She nodded quickly, her hand resting on his chest. "I was only fourteen, those few weeks that we could see each other every six months, they were my best days. Of course, I remember, you said that we would find each other again. That I would always be..." Veronica said her voice trialling off towards the end, as Dean edged close his hand moving from her arm to grip her hip.

"My girl, my dream that I never let come true" Dean finished her sentence, thumb brushing over her lips and Veronica could swear her heart was about to thump out of her chest. Their noses gently bumped against one another, breaths mingling and their bodies impossibly close.

Then suddenly there was a knock at the door, just about managing to snap them out of their trance. "I-I should get that" she breathed shakily, their lips almost touching. 

"I uh, yeah. Okay, sure" Dean murmured, not making any move to let her go or move. Then again neither did she, she was transfixed by his eyes, terrified that if she took her eyes off of him again he would disappear. Then there was another knock, this one slightly more impatient.

"Go, it's okay. Not going anywhere" Dean smiled releasing her, she had almost forgotten why she had wanted him to in the first place.

Veronica smiled at Dean as she stepped back and answered the door, "Hey, all fixed?" she asked, gently wiping the forgotten tears from her face.

The young guy looked up at her with a frown, "Everything okay miss?" he asked, attempting to step inside.

"Woah, sad film. Get back please" she exclaimed pulling the door shut tighter beside her, so she was the only thing visible.

The guy just shrugged with a smile he handed her the keys, "Should do the job" he smirked, he was seriously creeping her out right now. As if Dean could sense something was wrong she felt him behind her, a hand slung across her shoulders, as he pulled her into the safety of his body.

"Didn't know you had a man?" the guy frowned as if he were being put out somewhat.

"Excuse me? Why the hell would you?" she question suspiciously, as Dean's grip tightened on her. 

"Yeah well she does, so if that's everything you should leave" Dean muttered stiffly, his voice on its own practically a warning all of its own.

"No problem" the man grinned, stepping back and heading back over to his car. "Be seeing you, pretty girl" he winked climbing into his car, Veronica felt a shiver run up her spine, not like the one she felt when Dean winked at her, this one it made her blood run cold there was something very wrong with this guy.

Veronica felt as Dean stiffened beside her, his hands turning into fists, she quickly closed the door before Dean could do anything rash. "Well, there was something wrong with him" Veronica tried to joke, as Dean walked around her and headed over to Sam.

"Very wrong" Dean agree voice still holding a very stiff tone, Dean got down onto his knees beside his brother, "Sammy, you doin' okay?" Dean asked gently shaking his brother, Sam groaned and slapped at his hand.

"Okay, take it someone isn't ready to wake up then" Dean chuckled, getting back to his feet, "Hey, I was wondering could you give me a ride to my car?" Dean asked her, grabbing his coat and a pen and paper from the side. Quickly scribbling Sam a note he turned back to the side pocketing his car keys.

"Yeah, of course," Veronica replied slipping on her shoes. As they headed outside she made sure to double bolt her door, keeping Sam as safe as possible inside.

"Earth to Veronica!" Dean laughed, waving his hands in front of her face. She had faded out a little, staring worriedly at the door.

"Sorry, guess that guy just freaked me out. You sure we should leave Sam here?" she questioned, looking through her window at the lanky man sprawled across her largest sofa.

"We won't be gone too long, I can fix everything myself, nobody touches my baby except me. Besides Sammy can handle himself" Dean assured her, as she finally gave in and they headed over to her car, which still looked pretty beat up.

"Sounds like you" Veronica mumbled looking over at him with a small smile. "So where did you leave her?" she asked, a grin forming when she noticed the look on Dean's face. "Dude you called the car baby! I wasn't about to say it, you'd probably kill me" she laughed, Dean agreed. Quickly joining the laugh soon after.

"See this is the reason you're my best friend, you get me" Dean grinned, although he seemed to be joking around Veronica could hear he was serious, which made her smile. 

As Veronica pulled out of her parking space, Dean began to direct her to where his car was. 

As they came to final corner Dean told her to pull over, she did so but with a frown. "Dean, this is a bad area. We really should be careful" Veronica muttered quietly as he got out of the car.

Dean turned to her leaning on the roof of the car, looking down into the car at her. "You should stay here sweetheart, what with your feet. I promise I'll be careful. Just honk if you see anything off" Dean told her, careful not to worry her as he jogged the short distance to her car.

"Surprised you didn't say something else then" Veronica called half laughing as she watched him go. 

"I won't lie wasn't easy!" Dean shouted back, connecting his car with hers so that they could tow it back to the house. Veronica laughed as she watched him work, somethings never changed.

Once the job was done Dean gave her the thumbs up, before jumping in the front seat and taking the handbrake off. They were both just thankful nobody had jumped out, the ride home was much quieter and stranger than Veronica had expected. It was like she was already used to having him beside her again.

Thankfully there were no problems with either car on the way back to the house, as they pulled up outside coming to a gentle stop Dean hopped out making quick work of disconnecting the cars once again. Veronica quickly pulled her car into the garage, leaving room for the impala in the driveway.

As the garage door closed behind her she watched Dean manoeuvre his baby into the parking space. "Need anything?" Veronica asked, rounding the car almost bumping into him as he pulled off his flannel, leaving him in just a tight black wife beater, she had to chew on her lip to stop herself reacting audibly to this one.

"I'm good thanks sweetheart" Dean smiled, grabbing a tool bag from the backseat, and she couldn't help but think how unfair it was that anyone's ass looked that good in jeans.

"Oh, okay cool. I'm just gonna go, you know. Check on Sam" Veronica muttered awkwardly, almost stumbling away from him not waiting for a reply.

Unbolting the door, she carefully stepped inside to find Sam sitting on the sofa with his head in his hands. "Hey, everything okay?" Veronica asked nervously, carefully making her way over to the sofa.

Sam looked up from the floor, a sad expression on his face. "I'm so sorry, I was out of it last night" he muttered worriedly, standing up with his hands up. Veronica smiled, remembering tiny Sammy, who used to follow his big brother everywhere.

"We should talk Sam" she smiled sitting on the sofa beside him, surprising him further, but he took a seat regardless.

"Where's Dean?" Sam questioned, sounding a little suspicious.

Veronica laughed at the look on his face, unable to help it, "Hey, he's good, I swear. Just took him to get his baby, he's just outside now" She assured him, visibly watching his entire body relax.

"Okay sorry again." Sam smiled, "So, I don't even know your name. What did you want to talk about?" he asked curiously, looking like a confused puppy.

"So this isn't the first time we've met. You were a hell of a lot smaller before. You might not remember, my name is Veronica" she revealed, watching Sam's face change for what felt like the tenth time in five minutes.

"No way. V?" Sam asked, his hands darting for hers. She grinned back at him, squeezing his hand as a tear ran down her cheek. "I'm listening," Sam said quickly, Veronica got comfortable as she explained everything to him, leaving out the part about how her parents died and the whole demon thing.

An hour or so had passed as she sat there with Sam, talking about the past and their shared days that Sam remembered anyway. "I should just go check on Dean, wanna come?" Veronica asked sweetly, gingerly standing from the sofa.

Sam stood with her and helped her steady herself. "You mind if I grab a shower, meet you out there?" Sam asked still smiling.

"Sure thing big guy, towels are in the bathroom. Guess you know where that is by now" she said pointing to the vague direction of the bathroom. Sam nodded in agreement, but she noticed the hint of bitch face. "Explain the face" she laughed, raising her eyebrows at him.

"Just, don't call me that" he laughed. 

"Yeah but you are a big guy now!" she laughed back as Sam headed for the bathroom.

"Yeah, yeah!" Sam called back, she smiled rolling her eyes as she grabbed Dean a cold beer from the fridge. Heading outside she almost tripped down the step.

"Damn" she mumbled to herself, hoping he wouldn't hear her, but of course, as usual, he heard every damn thing she said when she didn't want him too. He was covered in grease and sweat and nobody had ever looked sexier. 

"Can I help ya, sweetheart?" Dean laughed, turning to look at her, wiping his hands on his flannel. He ran a hand through his hair as he approached her with a smile.

Veronica's mouth was slightly hanging open and she knew it, but part of her didn't give a shit. "Sam's up, got you a beer" she mumbled distractedly, as he got closer.

"You're a lifesaver" Dean groaned happily, taking the drink from her hand. She watched transfixed, his lips wrapped around the neck of the bottle and he took a long glug of it, the stretch of his neck the muscles contracting as he swallowed, god she had to get away from this man he was about to be the death of her.

"Are you done. You know with the car?" she questioned trying to push away the shake in her voice, but she failed miserably.

Dean smirked pulled the bottle away from his mouth, placing it on the hood of the impala. "Why you miss me" he grinned advancing on her a smug look on his face.

"Yeah. I did" she replied surprising him. Also, it made her a little more confident, 'fuck it' she thought to herself, two can play at this game.

The look on her face made her smile. She stepped towards him, pressing her body tightly against his. 

Reaching behind him she grabbed his bottle, keeping her eyes locked with his as she copied his earlier movements. Making a small change she slowed it down, she watched Dean swallow hard as her plump lips wrapped around the neck of the bottle, she tipped the bottle back inwardly sighing happily at the taste.

Placing bottle back behind him she made him bump into the car, she licked her lips clean of the beer and looked up at him, "You miss me?" she asked quietly.

"Yeah, every day" Dean replied, his voice completely changed, raw and rougher than she had heard it.

"Good" she smirked, "I'm ordering pizza. You hungry?" she asked glancing down for a moment, well that was a mistake she groaned to herself as she looked back up at him. Her confidence wavering for a moment, but Dean didn't seem to notice, he was still staring at her mouth.

"Oh yeah. I'm hungry" Dean replied sounding a little like a growl, there was that voice of his again, setting her every nerve on fire.

"Okay good" she muttered, swallowing around the lump in her throat as she back away from him, quickly heading inside in search of her phone. 

Making the pizza order didn't take too long and Sam was soon out of the shower and swapping with Dean. Sam made sure to thank Veronica for the clean clothes. "Wanna pick a film, Sam?" Veronica asked handing him the remote, as she grabbed some more beer from the fridge and placed them on the coffee table.

"Sure" Sam smiled flicking through Netflix, suddenly there was a big bang from the bathroom, Veronica darted over to see what had happened without a second thought, with Sam hot on her heels.

"Dean!" Veronica shouted as she ran into the bathroom to investigate.

"Son of a bitch" Dean shouted as he was almost knocked out by the door, just about managing to jump out of the way in time.

Sam laughed when he quickly realised Dean had just been poking around and knocked a few things over, "Classy as always Dean!" Sam called already heading back to the sofa.

"Care to explain?" Veronica laughed folding her arms across her chest, doing her best to ignore the fact that Dean was standing in front of her in nothing but a towel, dripping wet as the steam still poured from his body.

"I-I well I was curious" Dean reasoned, shrugging when he noticed that she wasn't upset.

As much as she tried to ignore him, it was like ignoring a damn fire burning in front of her. "Fine, just cover up" she laughed, turning to leave, but Dean caught her arm just as the door closed behind her.

"You sure about that?" Dean asked his words dripping in sex, his breath fanning across her face, he smelled amazing, he was so close that she was finding it hard to breathe. 

"No. Not really" She answered honestly, as Dean backed her up against the bathroom door. Veronica dared to let her eyes follow a bead of water as it ran down his body, disappearing into his towel. Swallowing hard she looked back up at him, "Want me to go?" she asked breathlessly.

"No. Not really" he replied, a hand cupping her cheek as his thumb ran over her bottom lip. Her heart was hammering a thousand times a second in her chest when their eyes met again. She let one of her shaking hands run up his body, resting over his heart not missing the tattoo but not paying much attention.

Her other hand ran up into his hair, as his hand did the same to her, tugging her hair gently so that their lips were a centimetre apart. "Need you, Dean" she breathed against his lips.

"You have no idea baby girl" Dean groaned, finally pressing his lips against hers. Veronica swore she could see stars and fireworks, the whole shebang. His lips were soft, perfectly covering hers as his tongue slipped between her lips. She didn't fight him, she let him lead the kiss.

Dean growled into her mouth as she hooked a leg over his hip, he fought to pull her impossibly closer. Doing his best not to fuck her against the door. Veronica moaned his name into his mouth, his hardness pressing against her rock hard even through his towel and her jeans.

Her nails dug into his scalp, as the hand that had once been cupping her jaw now roughly palmed at her ass, as he started to grind against her. Dean pulled back from the kiss to let her breathe, but he didn't stop, he wasn't sure that he could.

He was all teeth and tongue as he made his way along her jaw and down her neck, her head slammed back against the door as she panted heavily, unable to stop herself breathing his name like a chant. 

"Guys, pizza's here!" Sam called from the living room, Veronica burst out laughing as Dean's forehead collided with the bathroom door.

"The man should be a god damn professional at this" he grumbled, placing soft kisses along her shoulder.

"What professional cock block" Veronica laughed, as Dean stepped back and pulled her in for another kiss, both hands cupping her cheeks. She gently pressed against his chest.

"We can talk later" she assured him, "I'll get changed" she laughed looking down at her soaked jeans. 

"Okay, later" Dean grinned, smacking her ass as she left the room.

Oh yeah, they definitely had a lot to talk about now!


	2. Strangers In The Night Part Two - Death Is A Funny Thing

The next morning rolled around too fast for Veronica, she lay there in bed with Dean’s arms wrapped around her tightly. Keeping her safe and warm. His gentle snores creating soft puffs of air against her skin, they had all fallen asleep quite quickly last night after the pizza. She had even managed to find Sam a decent duvet and soft pillows for the sofa, before he had completely crashed out.

Last night Veronica had noticed quite a bit of improvement with Sam’s condition, he’d stopped sleepwalking and there had been no more violent outbursts from him, he was healing nicely too much to his brothers utter relief. Veronica was finally finding herself more comfortable than she’d been in a long time. She was also relieved that finally she was able to put more weight on her feet, the deep cuts in her feet were finally starting to heal slightly. She was woken up properly to the sound of Dean’s phone ringing, he swore under his breath as he reached for the offending noise.

Veronica lay there quietly watching his strong back as the bed dipped, with his weight leaving her impossibly soft mattress, she closed her eyes again after watching him stretch. He pressed a soft kiss to her lips, not realising she was awake. He was careful as he climbed out of bed quietly, she thought it was sweet that he didn’t want to wake her. Veronica blinked her eyes open pushing up on her arms as he answered the phone, looking over at the door sleep blurring her eyes. She could hear his sleepy deep husky voice through the crack in the door, although his words were still quiet and hushed. If she had been asleep she wouldn’t have known that he’d even gotten up.

Shifting to Dean’s side of the bed she peered through the widening gap in the door, catching Dean as he ran his hand through his hair and sighed, leaning his elbow against the wall. Unable to stop thinking just how gorgeous he was, first thing in the morning and last thing at night.

Then the tone of his voice changed into worry, panic even, that caught her attention and even made her listen in. “What the hell is goin’ on Bobby, are you alright?” There was a pause before he spoke again. “No, okay. We’ll be there soon. Okay, yeah. Just keep hidden, we won’t be long” Dean sighed hanging up, she swallowed hard watching as he walked into the living room.

Dean was leaving, he obviously needed too, not that it hurt any less but she’d expected it to happen sooner or later. There was the selfish part of her that wanted to hold him to her and keep him forever, all to herself. He was the only thing that had made her feel safe since her family had died, but she shook those feelings away, she couldn’t be selfish not when he was needed elsewhere. Besides Sam and Dean would be safer away from her anyway, the things that just might come looking for her soon, she didn’t want those things anywhere near the Winchester’s.

Veronica climbed out of bed ignoring the pain in her feet, grabbing her robe she wrapped it tightly around her body. Before heading into the living room, trying to keep a soft smile on her face, act like nothing was wrong. She walked in just as Sam was folding up his duvet and laying it down at the side of the sofa, “Morning” she smiled, glancing between the two of them.

“Morning V” Sam smiled sheepishly, adding his pillows to the growing pile on the floor.

Dean smiled walking over to her and wrapped her in his arms, pulling her close to his chest. “I thought you were sleeping?” he questioned before pressing his lips to her forehead.

Veronica shook her head against his chest, unable to look up at him at first. “Couldn’t sleep. So you’re leaving?” she asked carefully trying to keep her voice as even as possible, Dean shifted where he stood as she forced herself to look up to meet his gorgeous green eyes.

The older Winchester sighed cupping her cheek, letting his thumb graze softly over her skin softly. “So, you heard huh?” he asked calmly, his other arm tightening around Veronica’s shoulders, when she tried to move away from his grip.

Veronica nodded with a soft sad smile on her lips, “You’ve gotta go now, haven’t you?” she questioned, trying to hide the sadness in her eyes and voice, failing miserably she looked down instead. She had no intention of stopping him from leaving, nor did she want to make him feel bad for having to leave. Dean gently nudged her face up with the tip of his finger, she met his eyes reluctantly again and he nodded with a barely there smile.

Prying herself free of his body she plastered a smile on her face and headed over to the kitchen. “I’ll make you guys something for the road” she said suddenly, her tone of voice surprising Dean and her a little.

He laid a heavy but gentle hand on her shoulder and she flinched a little when he tried to turn her around, feeling her heart break all over again. Dean sighed heavily, giving both shoulders a gentle squeeze. “Hey, we’ll come back soon okay?” Dean tried gently, she shook his arm off and turned to give him a probably obvious fake smile.

“It’s fine Dean, go get ready. This will be done before you leave” she said a little too quickly, no trace of anger in her voice, but the strain of sadness was obvious. Dean sighed again behind her, his hands slipping from her shoulders. She was really trying her best to keep it together, clearly she wasn’t handling this well. When his heavy footsteps faded she wiped at her eyes with the sleeve of her pyjama top, letting out her own heavy sigh she made them some quick sandwiches and a few snacks.

Unfortunately, the next hour passed quickly, Veronica’s mind was invaded by all the times she’d had to say goodbye to Dean over the years. This time was different though, it hurt her so much more. She’d never been this close to having him, he’d always been the dream she’d wanted but could never have.

Someone clearing their throat caught her attention, effectively dragging her from her thoughts, Veronica turned suddenly to find both brothers standing in front of her. Their duffles slung over their shoulders, “I left our numbers by your phone, if you ever need anything, call us. If not, then hopefully we’ll still see you soon” Dean said stopping in front of her, bending to press his lips to her forehead.

Sam pulled her into a bone crushing hug that had her smiling sadly, he left quickly after that. Right out of the door, turning back to Dean Veronica swallowed hard meeting his eyes. “Thank you. For everything” she smiled as she stepped closer, watching Dean lick at his lips nervously.

Leaning up on her tiptoes Veronica’s lips brushed across Dean’, cupping his cheek her thumb brushed over the stubble there, dropping down flat onto her feet. Dean smiled even as her lips left his, closing his eyes briefly. Before his lips moved to press against hers, he had to duck down a little as she pressed her body against his. “Stay safe” she whispered as they pulled away again, much quicker than either one of the would like.

Veronica opened the door for him and Dean stepped outside, not before he turned around to face her again. “Just call me okay? If you need anything. I don’t wanna lose you again” Dean said taking her hand and he pressed a gentle kiss on her knuckles.

“I promise. I’ll call” Veronica replied with a smile, it didn’t reach her eyes. A tear slipped down her cheek and Dean wiped it away. Trying his best not to go back inside with her, so Dean just nodded at her with that smile, the one she knew he was hiding behind.

Before she knew it the Impala was pulling out of her parking space and disappearing down the road.

Veronica closed the door and found herself leaning back against it, sliding down until she hit the floor as her legs shook beneath her. Her head dropped back against the cold wood, her small apartment was so quiet now, it was so empty and she was alone again, with only her own breathing for company. She hated to admit even to herself how scared she was, but being alone was something she had struggled with for the longest time, she was convinced that something would go wrong.

After around half an hour had passed, she finally found the strength to move, walking over to the fridge she grabbed a bottle of water. The silence was deafening, so used to having other people to talk too, even if it was just for a couple of days.

After grabbing her phone and the scrap of paper Dean had left she settled into the sofa, flicking on the tv, for at least the illusion that she wasn’t alone. Veronica quickly added Dean’s name and number into her contacts, smiling at it despite herself. Then she typed out a quick message to him.

**Hey Dean, Its Veronica. Just thought I'd message you so that you have my number too. The house is so quiet since you and Sam left, I hope you're okay.**

**Hey V, thanks for the text. I'm sorry we had to leave. I just really had to check on a friend of ours. He's in bad shape, we're almost there now. Maybe when we're done here you can come back with us for a few days?**

**I'd love that Dean. If you and Sam are sure?**

**Of course sweetheart, I'll send you a message when we're on our way back :)**

By the end of her conversation with Dean, Veronica felt a little better about being alone, but there was still no guarantee just how long the guys would be until they came back. Veronica decided to go and take a bath, try and take her mind off of the situation, then maybe she could get an early night.

Dropping her phone into the bathroom sink she pressed play on her favourite playlist, one that she had made especially for her time in the bathroom, so that the quiet didn’t swallow her whole. She made sure to run a good hot bath, loving the way that the water seemed to burn and soothe away her troubles as well as her aches. The smell of her bath bomb was quickly filling the room making her smile.

Pulling her clothes from her body she slipped into the bath with a sigh of contentment. Glancing over at the bathroom door with a smile on her face, remembering how Dean had her pressed against it only days ago. She made quick work of washing her hair, taking a little more time with her body.

Just then an idea crept into her mind, she ignored it for a moment. Although it didn’t take long for her to say screw it, it could be fun, may as well give it a go.

Reaching over the side of her bath she grabbed her towel and dried her hands, now they were dry she reached over into the sink and grabbed her phone. Relaxing back into the bubbles she found the camera icon on her phone, biting into her lip she opened the app. Angling her phone down her body she snapped a quick picture, the bubbles covering everything except her legs, stomach and neck and chest, the swell of her breasts were visible just above the water. Selecting Dean’s contact she swallowed hard, shaking away her doubts she typed a message beneath it. The message read: ‘I’ll be waiting’

She laughed it off as she climbed out of the bath, just wishing that she could see Dean’s face. Grabbing her towel, she wrapped the soft fabric around her body, smiling as she headed into her room, humming along to the song she had just had on her phone.

Veronica grabbed the plaid shirt that Dean had left behind, tossing it on the bed with her underwear and a pair of comfy jeans. Letting the towel fall to the floor, the underwear were the first things to be pulled on, followed by Dean’s shirt and her jeans. She pulled the material of his collar up to her nose and inhaled, she wasn’t sure how it was possible, but she still remembered the way he’d smelled when they were younger, this was so close to what she remembered him smelling like.

As she made her bed her phone dinged and she bit back a smile, reaching for it and unlocking it she found a message from Dean, but he had also texted her minutes after she had sent the picture message as well.

**God damn sweetheart, so you're really missing me. huh? Wish I could've made you feel good before I left you. We should be on our way back soon, can't fucking wait ;P**

**Sweetheart, you gotta get out of the house. This is serious, there's something after me and Sam. It took out our friend, but it seems like a distraction to get us away. We're coming. Get somewhere safe! Then text me**

**I don't have anywhere to go Dean. You're scaring me! What do you mean something? Are you okay? What's after you?**

Veronica stared at the three dots on the screen, waiting for the reply with bated breath. Dean’s next reply was quick. When something about the message caught her attention, he said something, not someone. Her instincts were flaring and she had to know if she was right.

**I get it. You're scared, just trust me. You need to leave, just get in your car and drive. We'll find you.**

**Dean are you a hunter?**

**How the hell did you know that?**

**So am I. Or I was, before what happened to my family. It's why I stopped. So what is it that's coming?**

**Okay, so, I guess we should talk later. So far as we can tell from what Bobby saw, It's a demon or demons.**

Her heart was thudding so hard that she was sure, it nearly fell out of her chest at the last message. Not again. This wasn’t happening, she’d promised her dad she’d stay out of this. How the hell had Dean been a hunter, how long had he been one, how didn’t she know already. So many thoughts and unanswered questions were running through her mind, but she didn’t have time to process any of them. Climbing off of her bed she grabbed her duffle from under the sink, packing any and all weapons she had, along with some food and water and clothes for the road.

Veronica fled her house as quickly as she could, tossing her bag on the back seat of her car she started the engine, tearing out of her driveway. She knew she had to slow down before the cops stopped her, so her foot pulled up off of the gas for a moment. She had no idea where the hell to go or what to do. It was like her instincts had almost evaporated now she was panicked.

Her phone went off a few more times but she ignored it, knowing the state that she was in she’d probably crash if she looked, especially if there was worse news from Dean.

It felt like she’d been driving for hours as the sky turned to night before her eyes, the reds and oranges of the sunset turning to black. Her phone started to ring and she sighed, grabbing the noisy device and putting it on speaker, not knowing who it was since she hadn’t looked. “Hello?” she said distractedly, as she turned a corner. She swerved as the voice that came through the speaker took her by surprise.

It was a voice that she’d never thought that she would hear again, anywhere except for dreams of her childhood. “Well good evening there sugar. I was just wondering, where exactly are the Winchester’s? I would just love a chat with them” he asked and Veronica let out a breath of air she hadn’t known she was holding. She knew that she had to pull off to the side of the road, her headlights lit the layby that she parked into to, feeling like she was completely unable to concentrate. Feeling her hands beginning to shake just like her voice, her blood felt like it was suddenly running cold, made of ice even.

“Sebastian is that you?” she asked sadly, her voice wavering under the strain.

“Oh honey no. He’s safely locked away, while I use his pretty body for transport. But I understand your mistake. He really isn’t happy in here, your voice is just making him push even harder, even if it is completely pointless” the voice replies with a chuckle.

“But he died, you can’t be. In him. You’re lying!” she replied disbelievingly, the grip on the steering wheel tightening, knuckles slowly turning white.

“Well no, he didn’t die, obviously you fucking idiot. He was however seriously injured. When he tried to save your sorry ass, such a stupid boy, he could’ve gotten away quite easily. Good as new right now” the voice spat in disgust.

“Get the fuck out of my brother you twisted piece of shit” Veronica fumed, anger and tears buring at the back of her eyes.

“I suggest that you’re nice to me. You will bring me the Winchesters. Then I might just let you have him back, minus his tattoo of course” the voice of her brother rang in a sing song voice, she hated to think what he had gone through these past few months without her, alone and scared and no doubt tortured. “Do not let me down, or I promise you this time he dies. I’ll send you the address, you have four hours” the voice said simply before the phone cut out, not waiting for her to answer. The second that the line went dead Veronica was searching for Dean’s number again. Deciding to find somewhere better to park she took off.

Dean didn’t answer the first god knows how many times she tried, and Veronica was beginning to seriously panic. She wouldn’t betray them, but she needed their help to get her own brother back. Veronica had no intention of helping this black eyed prick, but if there was any chance he knew where the demons that killed her mother and father were, then she needed to know.

It’s been an hour since she had tried to call him she notices glaning at the clock on her phone. She tries one more time before letting herself panic any further. The phone rings four times before she hears Dean’s voice filling her ears at last, and she sighs with a small relief, “Sweetheart! Thank fuck you’re okay! Where are you?” he asked worriedly, the rumbling sound of the impala ringing through clear as day.

Veronica took a deep breath before speaking, “I need your help Dean, you and Sam. The demons called” she told him pulling over her car into a cafe parking lot. She heard as Dean swore under his breath on the other line.

“Did they say what they wanted? Are you safe?” he asked quickly, Veronica could hear him relaying the situation to Sam.

“They want you and Sam. Turns out they have my brother, he’s alive Dean. At least the demon riding his body said so. But if there is even a chance I can get seb back i need to take it” she told him knowing full well that if anyone would understand it would be Dean. You typed out a quick message while on the phone, sending Dean the address that the demon had sent you.

“We can do that. How long have you got?” he asked without hesitation, she found herself smiling against the phone.

“Three hours” Veronica sighed worriedly, letting the new information sink in. Before looking at the time, then back up at the sign of the cafe, it read Carlie’s cafe. “How about we meet first? I’m in the parking lot of a cafe at the minute, Carlie’s cafe” she told him, as her eyes scanned the parking lot around her suspiciously. Something was wrong, she could feel it under her skin and i her veins.

There was muffled chatting between Sam and Dean that she could just about make out, as Veronica continued to look around. It was like something was watching her, she couldn’t explain it but something was so wrong. The hairs were even standing up on the back of her neck. “Okay sweetheart, we should be there in ten minutes” Dean said calmly, as the phone line cracked after his voice.

“Hurry Dean. I think something’s wrong” she said quietly with a slight shake to her voice, the nerves beginning to get the better of her. She was suddenly feeling the need to keep quiet for fear of being seen or overheard.

“Just try and stay calm sweetheart, we’re five minutes out” Dean replied, Veronica could tell that he was trying to cover his own nerves even through the phone. Some things just didn’t change, she could still read him like a book. “Did you say something sweetheart?” Dean questions suddenly, her eyes go wide and she swallows hard.

“No” she replies her voice trembling.

Everything happens so fast, there’s a loud bang and Veronica doesn’t know if it’s from the inside of the car or outside. She squeezes her eyes shut as the windows in her car shatter, her arms covering her face. Then everything goes black, as she passes out the last thing she hears is Dean’s voice screaming her name through the phone, and a sickening laughter from somewhere else.


	3. He's My Brother

Part 3 - He’s My Brother

Veronica awoke with a pounding in her head, she didn’t even want to open her eyes with the pain that was currently radiating through her skull. The sound of a metallic scraping quickly caught her attention even through her pain. It sounded so clearly like a door on hard stone floor, something she could have sworn she’d heard before. The banging of the door as it closed echoed through the room, making her head pound just that much harder. But at least that was a noise that she recognised, even under her current state of being. 

She even managed to hear the heavy footsteps that echoed outside of the room she was in, it sounded like just one person. Said person was pacing continuously outside the door, never straying too far. Whoever it was, walked slow and purposeful with every step as clear as day.

The room that she was in was completely disgusting, the smell alone was enough to make her eyes water. To top it all off she was completely freezing, goosebumps covered her entire body. It almost felt like she might have been in a basement, or it was underground at least, she wasn’t one hundred percent sure. Fighting everything inside her that was telling her to keep her eyes closed, she allowed herself to blink them open slowly. Squinting a few times before she could focus on anything at all around her. 

Even when her eyes finally adjusted to the darkness, there was only a little bit of light filtering into the room, it looked like it was coming from under the door. 

Veronica winced when she tried to move her arms, groaning quietly when she was met with nothing but resistance and more pain. In fact she could feel the blood that had crusted around the cuffs and the cuts on her\ wrists, or whatever the hell it was holding her to the wall. She just about managed to lift her head from her chest, her eyes were only met by the dark stone wall in front of her. 

The room was much smaller than she’d been expecting to begin with, but she was right, it was definitely a basement of some kind, definitely underground. Something else that was completely obvious, was that she wasn’t the first person to be brought here, not if the blood that stained the walls and floor was proof of anything.

The longer she stared helplessly at the wall in front of her, which she was sure was about to become the place she died, the more she began to panic. There was no way in hell she was getting out of here, the room was tiny, nothing but the chains that bound her and the blood stains were in the room. How in hell would Sam and Dean ever find her now, they weren’t close enough to follow the car that had brought her to this place. In fact, aside from knowing there was at least one demon, they had no plan for this, she was alone scared and trapped. 

Sam And Dean 

Sam turned to look at Dean with wide worried eyes, when his brother started shouting Veronica’s name into his phone, that was never a good sign knowing Dean the way he did it took a lot for his brother to break this way. Dean sped off around the corner, turning hard enough to cause a wheel spin, Sam’s hands slammed onto the dashboard instead of his head with the way Dean handbrake turned around the corner. 

Sam turned to look at Dean again, he could practically see the colour drain from his brother’s face in an instant, Dean winced and his jaw clenched hard, even Sam heard the scream that ripped through the speaker of the phone, the thing that he didn’t hear which Dean did was the sickening thud that followed shortly after, or the laughter of someone else, a man or more probably a demon.

“Dammit! Son of a fucking bitch!” Dean fumed angrily, tossing his phone without thinking, pushing the now free hand through his already messy hair. He narrowly missed Sam’s head. But the younger Winchester didn’t take any offence, he knew this was Dean trying to keep his cool. Dean’s fist slammed against the steering wheel as he practically growled out his anger. 

“Dean? What do you want to do?” Sam asked carefully, resting a comforting hand on his brother’s shoulder as he continued to drive. Though he was pretty sure there was no point asking what had happened, since it was fairly evident that whatever it was, it wasn’t good and it involved Veronica.

The cafe that Veronica had mentioned came into view, Dean turned quickly and pulled into the parking lot of Carlie’s cafe, the last place that they knew V had been for sure and she’d been here less than fifteen minutes ago. The elder Winchester spotted her car immediately, he quickly pulled the Impala into the parking space beside it. The brothers climbed out of the car, searching the area for any CCTV, unfortunately, there were no visible cameras. Sam was still in his FBI suit so he headed inside without a word to his brother, heading inside the cafe to ask if they had any just to be sure.

Meanwhile, Dean decided to search Veronica’s car in hopes of finding any clues of where the hell she’d been taken, and by who. Contacting Crowley had even crossed his mind, but that was at best a last ditch option, one he hoped that he wouldn’t need to use.

Resting a hand on the cars hood feeling the dent in the still warm metal, there were a few of the same shape dents littering the cars body work. Almost the shape of a baseball bat. It took a little effort to pry open the door, as it had been forced to close over itself. Dean stumbled back a little when the door finally gave way and swung open. He searched the car for her phone, but came up empty handed that was the first thing that was a positive at least, there were no other clues   
only blood pools in the car. His fist slammed into the roof when he emerged, angry eyes focused solely on the blood splattered across the steering wheel and dash.

If he hadn’t left her, just took her with him, or sent Sam and stayed at home with her, then she’d be okay right now. Cuddled up in his arms in her big bed. This was on him and he had no plans to stop until he found her safe and sound. He should’ve kept her safe was the only thing he kept thinking.

His hands rested on the roof of her car, head hanging low as he tried to think back to the phone call. His brothers hand on his shoulder pulled him from his thoughts though, with a deep sigh he turned to face Sam. “Anything?” Dean asked quickly but his face fell as soon as he looked at Sam. “So no then” he grumbled looking at Sam, he frowned when Sam joined him leaning against her car.

“Oh no, they’ve got CCTV. It’s just-” Sam pauses seeing his brother shift beside him. Sam swallowed hard running a hand through his hair.

“Spit it out Sammy, what is it?!” Dean demanded impatiently, he sounded angry but Sam could hear the real fear behind his words.

Sam nodded as he scratched at the back of his neck, “She was unconscious when they left, they tossed her into the back of a car, I got the licence plate” Sam tells him before his demeanour changes further, he swallows hard and a small shaky sigh slips past his lips before he allows himself to speak again. “So, the camera had sound Dean, the things they were saying about her man. It made me wanna throw up” Sam told him regretfully, completely aware of how his brother was probably about to act.

Dean’s face changed straight away, his jaw clenched, his brow furrowed and eyes darkened dangerously, and his fists clenched at his sides. “Tell me” Dean practically growled, turning his attention to his brother, Sam watched his brother’s jaw tick and knew that he wasn’t going to take no for an answer.

“They said they were keeping her underground, undetected. Under an old military base the next town over. But Dean, please just trust me you don’t w-” Sam tried but Dean’s fist collided with the side of her car, leaving a slight dent behind.

Dean nodded for a moment before he realised the last part of what Sam had said, his head whipped back around to practically glare at him. “Sammy just tell me, for fucks sake! I need to know what the hell we’re gonna be walking into!” Dean fumed but when he saw Sam’s face he took a breath, trying to push the anger down slightly. “Please” he sighed as they climbed back into the Impala. 

Sam groaned not wanting to repeat the things they had said, “Fine. But don’t say I didn’t warn you” Sam caves as he slides into the passenger side,closing the door behind him before he turns to face his brother. But Dean remains silent, still, waiting for Sam to speak. Sam pulls up the location of the old base on his phone, letting the directions spill from the speaker. Of the base which is supposed to be deserted, of course why would demons care about that. Dean pulls out of the parking space and follows the directions.

“Keep talkin’ Sammy” Dean tells him his tone serious, eyes not moving from the road.

Running a hand through his hair the younger Winchester sighed, “Okay, first off at least four of them. From what I could tell from the footage, pretty sure that all four are demons. The guy I think was the leader, he said something about not telling Crowley, that this was his mission and he didn’t need him involved” Sam revealed watching the frown that crossed Dean’s face.

“So, what some of Crowley’s demons gone rogue. You think that the leader could’ve been V’s brother’s meat suit?” Dean asked curiously, making another turn.

“You think we should call him?” Sam asked his brother, hoping that he would forget the rest.

Dean shrugged before he shook his head with his own sigh, running a hand across the back of his neck. “No. We can’t guarantee that he won’t just kill Veronica and her brother. If there’s any chance he’s still alive, she’d do anything to keep him that way. And I can’t let anything happen to her, I can’t lose her Sammy. Not again” Dean explained, the confession at the end surprised Sam a little but he didn’t let it show on his face.

“Yeah, I get it. Okay, so we keep him as a last resort?” Sam questions, picking up his gun from the floor of the Impala and reloading it. Dean reached behind himself a little awkwardly, tossing Sam his gun as well.

Dean nods thoughtfully, “Yeah, probably for the best. You weren’t done though were you? You heard more right?” Dean inquired hands flexing around his grip on the steering wheel.

Sam nodded, swallowing the lump in his throat. “They said that. They said, they were gonna tie her up, keep her hanging for a few days without food or water, leave her until she was too weak to fight. Anything. That they’d get what they needed, and then she would be useless. Except for bait to get to us, ” Sam finished and that sick feeling was back in his throat and the very pit of his stomach, he couldn’t look at Dean, instead his eyes landed in his lap as he played with his fingers trying not to think too much about what he’d just said.

“Oh yeah. They’re gonna pay!” Dean growled through clenched teeth, his foot pressing down harder on the gas. As he pushed himself up straight in his seat, his eyes hard and his jaw set. 

“We need to be smart about this Dean” Sam sighed heavily finally looking up and over at his brother. 

“I know Sammy. We’ve been through worse. We’ll get her out safely if it’s the last thing I do” Dean replied leaving no room for argument. They turned the next corner and the base became visible, run down and it did look abandoned. Dean drove a little way down the road, parking up on the opposite side of the road from the base. “Let's do this, she’s been gone hours now” Dean said, taking his gun from Sam he tucked it into the back of his jeans, sliding his angel blade into the pocket on the inside of his jacket. 

Sam tucked the demon blade inside his jacket and his gun in the back of his jeans, following Dean as they headed over to the base, Sam lagging slightly behind Dean. They rounded the building tucked up as close to the wall as possible.

Back With Veronica

At this point she wasn’t even sure how long she’d been stuck in here. The room was so quiet now, deathly silent in fact, the footsteps outside the room had been long gone for what she thought was a long while now. Her head was beginning to spin, she was so thirsty, with her arms cuffed together above her head her breathing was starting to become difficult too. 

She fought with the strength that was left in her arms to pull herself up slightly, she gasped as the air entered her lungs, it was an almost painful burn. She wasn’t sure how much more she could take, every now and then a shock would be sent through the cuffs around her wrists. 

The door suddenly clanged open, and the cuffs lowered, allowing for more chain so that her shaky legs could touch the floor. Veronica gratefully breathed in the air, finding that the blurred eyesight began to fade but she was still swaying on her feet. A light flickered on and she winced as the room began to become bright, her eyes were burning as she fought to keep them open. “Well good morning my little Ronnie, nice to see you awake” that voice, she knew that voice, there was only one person who called her that. 

Blinking hard a few times her vision began to clear, finally, she was able to see, not that it made it any better seeing his face. Veronica’s eyes immediately fell to the bullet holes in his chest, “So, you lied typically then. He’s already dead isn’t he?” she asked quietly, trying not to let her defeat or sadness seep into her voice.

She tried to move away from his hand when his fingers brushed over her chin, he tilted her head much gentler than she’d have expected. Veronica tried her best to stop the sob that punched its way from her throat, but that wasn’t possible, as soon as her eyes met his, she thought that her heart had already stopped.

“No. I didn’t lie. He’s very much alive my love, this is an old shirt. Please forgive me” the demon wearing her brother smirked, curling the edges of Sebastian’s lips proving further it wasn’t her brother she was speaking to, it was a look she’d never seen on him before. That paired with the way his eyes moved over her face and body, had her skin crawling more than she’d ever thought possible.

“Bullshit” she spat, scoffing as she pulled her face from his grip.

His hand went over his heart and he gasped in fake hurt, “Baby doll. I would never lie to you, I’m shocked you’d accuse me of such a thing” he winks, as someone leans into the room and passes him a bottle of water.

The demon unscrews the cap and holds it to her mouth, “Fuck you!” she growls, whipping her head away from the bottle and bringing her leg up between his.

He chuckles sickeningly as he shrugs, placing the water carefully on the ground. Before he spins on his heels and is back in her face. “You keep fucking pushing me little girl, then I’ll do just that!” he threatens his lips grazing hers, she pushes herself back into the wall as far as she can.

Then something happens, he seems to trip over his own feet. She can’t explain it but she’s sure it’s him, her real brother hidden beneath the hard surface of this demon. “I’m guessing my brother isn’t a fan of that idea” she asks with a small smirk of her own, but it quickly falls away when he pulls out a knife.

“You’d be right about that. But he knows he can’t fight too hard or he dies. Perhaps my approach to that should change though” he smirks pressing the knife against her throat, he drags it down slowly making its way to the buttons of her shirt, leaving an angry red line in its wake. The tip presses into her skin and she winced, but refuses to show him just how scared she is. “Now, tell me. Has Dean had his way with your tight little body yet?” he asks with what seems like a slight interest. “Perhaps, Sam?” he questions, as the knife begins to move lower popping off every button it comes into contact with.

“They’re gonna fucking rip you apart” she grunts when the knife cuts deeper. 

“So is that a no then? From what I see in your brothers memories it’s more likely to be Dean?” he asks again, she does her best not to react but he can sense the slight raise of her heart rate and pulse every time the elder Winchester is mentioned.

“I’m not telling you shit!” she replies venomously, flinching a little when her shirt falls open, leaving her in a thin t-shirt.

“But princess, you don’t need to. The way your body responds to his name, is unmistakable” he smirks cocky and yet he seems angry still.

“Why? You jealous?” she chuckles darkly, her eyes meeting his again as she reminds herself that this isn’t her brother.

His grin is dangerous this time, seconds later the knife slides through her shirt she shivers as the cold air tugs at her bare skin. “Don’t flatter yourself, i’m fully covered there thanks. As I’m sure Dean is without you” he grits out and she smirks.

“Oh, I don’t doubt it. But that is all my brother, it has nothing to do with you, you sick twisted fuck. My brother, Sam and Dean. They’re twice the men that you’ll ever be” Veronica laughs in his face, she can practically feel the rage flowing off of him, but she can’t stop herself.

“Well we’ll see just how pretty all three of them are when I have my way with them. First I’ll deal with your precious Dean, real slow bleed him dry make you watch while I cut up that pretty face of his. I’ll keep him alive just long enough to watch as I kill his brother, little Sammy will go nice and painful. Then when Dean is eventually dead, I’ll kill you with your brothers hands around your throat. Finally, I’ll leave your brother. Nice and fucked up about what he’s seen what he’s done, until it’s all too much and he has to end it all himself” the demon spits the last words, laughing happily seeing the tears rolling down Veronica’s face. “You my love, don’t stand a fucking chance in hell” he chuckles, slapping her cheek lightly.

Veronica looks down, her heart sinking in her chest as the light blinks off. She’s even colder now than she was before. She can even feel the blood rolling down her stomach, as the cuffs are pulled tight again when the door slams shut behind him. She sucks in a deep breath as the burn in her arms returns again, he’s alive she can’t believe it she’s happy about that, of course she is. 

But she knows her brother, knows that he will find it almost impossible to live with the things she’s sure that he would have been made to do. He was never meant for the hunter life, let alone this shit show he was currently stuck with. 

Everything was beginning to go fuzzy again, all she could think about was when her and Seb had been younger, how he’d always protected her, right up until he wasn’t able to. When that sick fuck of a demon had caught him, he’d tried so hard to keep her safe. She was determined to get him out of here and that thing out of him, but right now she was screwed, he breathing was slowly getting deeper, each breath further apart. There was a loud bang at least that was what she thought she’d heard, who knows maybe she was dreaming.

She was stuck, completely useless to him. She thought she heard her name as she blacked out, but it would only be him again so she didn’t bother to fight the overwhelming darkness as it enveloped her.


	4. Bloodied Winchester Trap

With Sam and Dean  
Sam had gone ahead, just a little in front with Dean tucked tightly behind him. Suddenly Sam’s arm lashed out at Dean, pushing him back into the wall. Sam winced a little at the thud his brother’s back made on connection. Silently apologising to his brother he signalled that there were a group of demons up ahead. Deciding it might be better to separate them slightly before attempting to fight them, the brothers begin to search for a way inside the building. 

Turning back the way they came, Sam spots a window, it’s small and tucked away, almost half buried under the grass. Or so it would appear, but when Dean stomps down hard on the grass the turf falls through. Sam catches Dean and pulls him back before he falls down the hole.

The window is much bigger by the look of it now, but it’s still completely useless, no way are either of them fitting inside it without getting stuck. At least not without smashing the window first, Dean looks back at Sam and shakes his head. Quietly signalling they should go find another way in, since this would almost definitely alert the demons that they were here. Which, of course, would put Veronica in even more danger than she was in already. There was no fucking way was Dean having that. Sam nods in agreement and follows behind Dean, both of them keeping their guns as low as possible, they continue to walk back the way they had come originally. 

Considering the size of the Winchester brothers, they move with such precision and grace, so much so that would put a lot of people to shame. Continuing to keep themselves as low as possible they sneak in a side door, which maybe they should be more concerned about, since it’s not guarded. The empty space is eerily quiet as they step inside, which is nothing strange to Sam and Dean. 

But then there’s that voice, nagging in the back of Dean’s mind, telling him there should be more noise, more demons even, especially when they have a prisoner and possible a trap designed for Sam and Dean to fall into. 

Sam spots some stairs that lead to a lower floor, as he points, Dean follows, remaining as quiet as possible. “I don’t like this Dean, something isn’t right” Sam confesses, keeping his voice low as they descend the stairs in sync with one another.

Dean doesn’t get time to answer, because they’re interrupted by a noise that sounds like it’s coming from just down the hall. Signalling for Sam to watch his back, Dean slips past his brother in search of whatever had made the noise. When he steps closer to the noise and further from Sam the hairs on his arms stand on end, his step falters for a minute, before he decides it will be safer to stop for a minute. He spots it then, there’s a door on his left, heavy duty, possibly somewhere they could be keeping V. 

Pulling the angel blade from the inside of his jacket, he quickly glanced over at Sam and jerked his head. Sam pulled out the demon knife and made his way over quickly, each brother stood either side of the door. The pair winced as Dean pulled back the bolt on the door to the side, the loud grinding almost screeching noise tore through the hallway. Sam quickly grabbed the handle of the door carefully, signalling for Dean to guard the door, Sam silently mouthed, One. Two. Three. 

The door finally shifted with a slight shove of one of Sam’s broad shoulders, the bottom of the door catching on the stone floor as it moved, making an awful noise that set the younger Winchester’s teeth on edge. Sam stands by the door as Dean steps inside the pitch black room, even with the door open there’s still hardly any light inside, typically there wasn’t a light switch. At least not that he could find. 

A small whimper came from the other side of the room and Dean’s eyes flashed towards the noise. As his eyes adjusted to the darkness he spotted a shining silvery glint. Dean couldn’t shake the feeling that something was wrong, taking a chance he took a very slow hesitant step closer. Then he takes another step and he’s sure of it. There’s someone hanging on the wall, wrists hanging from the ceiling, the silver chain becomes more visible the closer he gets. “V? Veronica, is that you?” he whispers hopefully, reaching out a hand, he steps a little closer hoping to hell he’s right. 

Back With Veronica  
Veronica could barely breathe, in fact she’s almost certain that she’s currently hallucinating, there’s some kind of blurry shape right in front of her. The lack of oxygen is close to winning the battle of consciousness. There’s a voice, at least she thinks it’s a voice. It could just be a noise, the blood rushing in her ears is so loud that she’s not sure of anything right now. 

The one thing she is sure of is when a pair of arms wrap around her waist, is that she can feel how strong they are. She can feel it when she slumps forward, over what she assumes is a shoulder. The air that rushes into her lungs is immediate and she gasps at it desperately, she feels long hair brush across her cheek, as a large hand cups the other. Her vision begins to clear, she can feel tears in her eyes, “D-Dean?” she croaks out, just barely able to see his face. 

“Hey sweetheart, you didn’t think we were gonna leave ya?” he asks softly, pressing a kiss to her forehead as Sam shifts her to a more comfortable position on his shoulder. 

She smiles a watery smile, as Sam hands her to Dean, her head drops against his chest. “We should go” Sam says eyes going wide when he looks away from Dean. As carefully as he can he pushes Dean and Veronica away from the incoming demon and his knife.

“Winchester’s” it snarls venomously as it flicks on a light. Moving aside as Veronica’s brothers’ meat suit walks in followed by three more demons. 

“Now, now Samuel. Put that nasty little knife down. Before i get really angry” the demon wearing Veronica’s brother warns as he steps further into the room. Veronica couldn’t help but shiver at the sight of him and the sound of his voice. She really didn’t want to be scared of him, but here she was burying her face further into Dean and shivering against him. Dean didn’t seem to mind, in fact, the closer the demon stepped to all of them the tighter he his grip on her became. 

“Make me, you black eyed fuck” Sam dared him, as a twisted smile curled his lips, stepping protectively in front of Veronica and Dean, poised to attack as soon as he needed to. The demon wearing her brother holds up his arm, effectively stopping the other demons advancing further into the room, shooting them a warning glare before turning back to Sam. 

Seeing that his smile is much worse than Sam’s, Veronica has to look away, quickly recognising it as the same way he’d looked at her earlier when he’d threatened her earlier. “Now Sam, don’t be an idiot, be reasonable here. You really think you can win? We both know that I could make you drop it, very easily. But, can’t you just make it less painful for everyone involved” he speaks menacingly, yet his voice is steady. The second the final words leave his lips Veronica lets out a blood curdling scream holding her head in her hands. 

Dean notices the way the way the demons body falters slightly at the sound of her screams, but he isn’t risking everything on V’s brother managing to break free. “Sammy drop it!” he shouts as the blood starts leaking from the young woman’s ears. Sam does as his brother says immediately turning to face the pair of them. The screaming stops the second the knife hits the floor. “You son of a fucking bitch” Dean growls levelling his glare at the demon, who simply shrugs with a smile that’s sickly sweet. 

Veronica lets out pained whimpering sounds as her breath comes out in pants, clutched tightly in Dean’s arms, clinging to his jacket as the pain begins to ebb away a little. “Now really Deano, name calling? I mean really?” the demon snorts with laughter. “A little pathetic, even for you” Though the demons expression quickly changes, when his eyes go black and flash to Sam when he hears Sam starting the exorcism under his breath. “Get out!” the demon riding Sebastian growls to the other demons, before turning his attention back to the younger Winchester.

The demon winces as the exorcism begins to burn him from the inside out, with a flick of the demons wrist Sam’s voice is cut off by the violent coughing, that seems to be coming from his lungs as he’s launched against the wall. 

The thud of Sam’s back against the wall is harsh and makes Veronica and Dean wince. Dean carefully lowers Veronica onto her feet, continuing the exorcism from where his brother had left off. The demons black eyes find Dean all too soon, another flick of the demons wrist has the elder Winchester flung against the wall beside his brother. Their jaws tight as they fight to utter a word under the demons grip. “Let them go! Please. You can have me, just leave them alone!” Veronica rasps as loud as she can, her voice is still hoarse and it hurts like hell to shout, but she knows that she has to say or do something.

Her brothers eyes flash to hers, except there is nothing there in that moment that reminds her of the amazing man that had protected her that awful night. Nothing of the guy she could tell anything too no matter what, nor the brother who would comfort her on nights when she was little and the thunderstorms would scare her. No, it wasn’t him, he was being buried by the black eyes and hard glare as he stalked towards her. She didn’t move, she was unsure if it was because she was terrified, or if she just hoped if he were coming for her the guys would be safe for just a little longer. Veronica could see Dean’s eyes dart between the demon and her as she backed up against the wall.

Hands clasped behind her back Veronica bumped into Sam’s arm, Sam craned his head the best he could, to look down at her. His eyes flicked back and forth between her and what she thought was his jacket pocket. The demon stopped in his tracks, his curious eyes watched her as she stepped closer to Sam. The demon seemed stunned for a moment, looking between Sam and Veronica and Dean.

“So what? Is it both of them you’re fucking?” the demon snorted and Dean growled low in his throat, tugging harder against the restraints as Veronica’s back pressed against Sam’s chest. “Oh? Does big brother not know?” he asks with a belly laugh, that sound similar to her brothers which almost catches her off guard.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, I’m not fucking anyone” Veronica swallows her nerves, technically not a lie, widening her eyes at Dean as discreetly as possible as her fingers manage to slip inside Sam’s jacket.

She isn’t sure if he catches on until he speaks, “What the fuck is this Sam? Is this son of bitch right?” Dean practically spits, venom lacing his words so much that Veronica wonders if he’s acting or not.

Veronica can feel how hard Sam’s heart is beating against her back, she thinks even he isn’t sure if his brother believes what they are saying. “Dean, are you serious? You think I’d ever do that to you? I know how much she means to you!” Sam asks a slight shake in his voice as he turns to look at his brother.

“I dunno what you’re talking about!” Dean mutters under his breath, just loud enough for everyone to hear. Turning away from Sam he concentrates on the demon again. “Is there a point to this!?” Dean angrily questions the demon before them, straining against his invisible restraints. 

The demon shrugs Sebastian’s shoulder, grin spreading across his lips as he walks closer to Dean. “Honestly Dean, I just love watching you squirm, you Winchester’s are so cocky. You in particular, you think you’re fucking untouchable. So fucking full of yourselves, it makes me sick!” the fuming demon roars, slamming his fists either side of Dean’s head. The demons breath his fanning across Dean’s face and his stomach rolls, sick lurching at the back of his throat.

“Back up a bit man, you fucking stink. Dude you need some fucking gum or something” he makes a fake retching noise and the demon growls before him. 

Taking Dean’s face in his hand his grip is harsh and Dean has to hold back not to wince from it. “Such a smart mouth” the demons sneers, looking over at Veronica who hasn’t taken her eyes off of them.

“You think I should just kill him now sister? So you can watch him bleed to death, although you do remember what order I set out earlier right?” he asks her sounding calm as he releases Dean and moves to step toward her and Sam. 

Suddenly the body of Veronica’s brother falls to his knees at Dean’s feet, Blinking rapidly he looks up at Dean, not able to bare looking at his sister right then. “H-Help me Dean, please” the voice whimpers, it’s just slightly different from the previous voice, it’s so familiar and heartbreaking, so much so that Veronica has to hold herself back from running to him. But she’s still trying to work this object out of Sam’s pocket, when her fingers finally wrap around the flask. 

Quickly taking the flask out she undoes the cap, keeping the bottle hidden behind her back as she watches who she assumes is her brother beg Dean. Veronica can’t move though, it’s almost like her feet are anchored to the floor, she can only think that she’s terrified that it’s not him and what if she’s wrong. “Seb?” Veronica whispers brokenly, when his eyes quickly move to her he’s smiling, just barely a smile but it’s there. The smile is tight and pained but she’s almost certain it’s him, “Sam do it,” she says, turning to the younger Winchester with pleading eyes.

Sam nods starting the exorcism from the beginning, a scream rips from Sebastian as he drops forward onto his hands and knees. Right as the Winchester’s are released from their holds and drop awkwardly onto their feet. “Hurry! Please. I can’t hold him!” Sebastian begs the Winchesters.

Dean joins Sam in repeating the exorcism, the words barely register with Veronica as she walks to her brother. Falling to her knees in front of him, “You can do this brother. Just hold on, please” she rests her forehead against his, feeling the sweat began to bead along his skin. 

His eyes meet hers and there are tears rolling down his cheeks, “I’m so sorry V. That wasn’t me, I wouldn’t ever say-” before he can finish his sentence, a furious growl is ripped from his throat and Veronica jumps back, watching in horror as her brothers eyes are overtaken by the void blackness again. 

“NO!” she screams, flicking her wrist with the flask she’d gotten from Sam. The holy water scatters across his skin and he lets out a pained scream. 

“Fucking bitch!” The demon spits, scrambling to get to his feet, but Dean steps in front of him. Shoving him back hard, forearm pressed across his throat as he and Sam continue to attempt to get rid of the demon. 

“Do it again” Dean grunts at Veronica, nodding to the bottle in her hand as Sam continues with the words, helping his brother hold the demon to the wall. She does as she’s told and the demon lets out a final blood curdling scream that makes her stumble back. 

Veronica doesn’t even realise that Sam’s said the final words, she’s just curled in a ball in the corner sobbing and shivering. So when a hand touches her knee, she flinches and kicks back at the person standing there, trying her hardest to sink back into the wall. Convinced that the demon had gotten free, she’s completely overtaken by fear. Neither Winchester’s voice can reach her, all she can hear is thundering of the blood in her ears. A pair of arms wrap around her and Veronica goes stiff as a board. Terrified and completely paralysed, Veronica doesn’t even resist when she’s pulled close to a solid chest, practically into someone's lap.

Her breathing begins to even out and she realises someone is singing, as soon as she recognises the song, she knows it can’t be anyone else. He hasn’t sung it to her since the last time they saw each other, when they were little. Sitting out on the rock by the lake, their favourite spot, that was just theirs. Every time that they had a chance to be alone, she would beg him to sing it to her as she cuddled against his chest, she loved his voice, even if he never understood why. 

Oh thinkin' about all our younger years

There was only you and me

We were young and wild and free

Now nothin' can take you away from me

We've been down that road before

But that's over now

You keep me comin' back for more

Baby, you're all that I want

When you're lyin' here in my arms

I'm findin' it hard to believe

We're in heaven

Veronica’s breathing has started to even out and when her eyes open she finds Dean’s gorgeous emerald green eyes searching hers. “You okay?” he whispers as he helps her to her feet, holding her close to his chest. 

“Our song. You remembered?” Veronica murmurs looking up at him, Dean smiles as he lets her go now happy she can stand by herself. 

“Of course I did sweetheart” he chuckles slightly, but they’re interrupted by Sam walking towards them, with Sebastian’s arm thrown over his shoulder. 

“Wait?! You did it! Is he okay?” Veronica stutters out feeling a little bad that she had gotten so worked up. Wiping the tears from her cheeks she helps Sam keep her brother upright.

“For now, he’s fine but we need to go. Now” Sam whispers as someone knocks at the door.

“Sir, is everything alright in there?” Comes a voice, which they all know isn’t good. Dean pulls the angel blade from his back pocket, and Sam helps Veronica lower her brother to the floor. 

Veronica is silently told to stay with her brother as Sam pulls out the demon blade. “I can help” she hisses at Sam as he turns away from them, she knows that him ignoring her is probably his answer. Picking up Sebastian’s face in her hands, she does her best to urge him awake. “Big brother, i need you to wake up please. We could really use your help”

Veronica looks on feeling a little helpless as the heavy door swings open, revealing at least six demons, that’s just the ones that she’s able to see from her position. Sam and Dean glance at each other as one demon takes a step into the room, Veronica can’t be sure but she thinks that he actually looks nervous. 

Witnessing everything that is the Winchester’s for the first time is probably terrifying even for demons. They stand there tall and menacing, muscles stiff and tense and poised for attack if any of those demons make the slightest movement. 

There’s a painful worry churning in Veronica’s stomach, she feels physically sick from it. Between the amount of demons that Sam and Dean will have to handle, just the two of them, paired with the fact that her brother is still completely unresponsive, has her almost losing her mind. Trying to ignore the fighting that has broken out behind them, Veronica decides to just focus on Sebastian, after all she can’t do anything right now to help Sam and Dean. Sebastian’s head is slumped in the corner of the wall as she sits in front of him. Cupping his cheek in her small hand and resting the other hand over his heart, she’s relieved to find that his heart is still beating, although his chest is still rising and falling a little faster than it should be. 

When the lights go out Veronica doesn’t flinch, she keeps her focus on her brother doing her best to block out the noise from behind her. “Hey ass hat, I need you to wake up, please. You’re the only family I’ve got left, not to sound cliche but we’ve already lost each other once” Veronica has to pause to blink back her tears before she continues. “I don’t think that I've got it in me to do that again, Seb. Not with you” as Veronica says the last words, the lump in her throat returns. She’s doing all she can to fight back to panic, but the longer he’s unconscious the harder it gets. 

However, her thoughts are interrupted when she realises that the room behind her has gone deathly silent and it’s dark again. Veronica carefully turns on the spot where she’s crouched, the scary thing is that nobody is there, at least nobody alive and standing. Shuffling back closer to Sebastian’s unconscious body she shivers, like a bucket of ice water had been dumped down her back.

She’s terrified in that moment, Sam and Dean wouldn’t have just left them would they? There are demons bodies littering the floor, but she spots a shining in the middle of the room. Shifting on the spot she’s almost certain it’s the weapon that Dean had been wielding a few moments before. Suddenly she sees something move, it’s right in the center of the demons. The movement is followed by a grunt that she’s sure that she recognises. But it can’t be right?

With a quick glance back at Sebastian her mind is made up, she needs to protect him. There’s a small knife that’s tucked into the pocket of Sebastian’s coat, Veronica takes it in her hand and swallows hard as she stands on shaking legs. Veronica is trying to remember her father’s training as she carefully skirts around the mass of dead bodies. Once she’s close enough she grabs Dean’s blade, carefully and slowly pulls it from the body it’s lodged in. Tucking her brothers knife back in her pocket she moves again, keeping the blade raised as she walks over to where the movement has picked back up again. 

“Don’t fucking move” she spits angrily, blade pressed close to the shifting person’s back, trying to control the shake in her hand. 

“V? It’s me” a male voice mutters into the ground, she doesn’t recognise the voice, it’s too muffled by the ground. Biting her lip nervously she shakes away the fear the best she can and grabs a shoulder, pulling the blade back as she rolls him onto his front. A gasp leaves her lips as Dean looks up at her with a pained smile.

“Hey sweetheart” he grunts, hands clamped hard against his stomach. The blood that’s seeping into his shirt quickly becomes obvious when he shifts and his jacket moves back. 

The tears she’s been holding fall instantly at the sight of the blood, she quickly pulled her jacket off and rips her t-shirt over her head. She moves quickly, dropping to her knees beside him, pulling Dean’s hands away and presses her shirt to the wound, shaking away the sobs as she tries to gather her words. “Where’s Sammy?” Dean grunts suddenly trying to sit up, when he notices the absence of his brother.

“Stay there! You can’t move Dean” she panics pushing him back onto the ground, she removes the knife from the jacket before wadding up the material and making a makeshift pillow to push under his head.

“I gotta find him! He wouldn’t of left us, something happened to him” Dean grits out through his teeth as he tries and fails to sit up.

Veronica nods wiping her face clean of tears the best she can, placing the knife beside Dean just in case, “I won’t let anything happen to him Dean, you can trust me. You’re in no condition to even move right now” Veronica tells him gently, pressing a chaste kiss to his lips. “Just stay here, try and stay hidden and keep the pressure” she instructs him as she goes to stand he grabs her wrist.

“Be careful sweetheart, please” Dean begs her, the look in those perfect green eyes almost breaks her heart in two. 

“I’ll be right back” she smiles the best she can, although she’s completely shitting herself she knows there’s no other choice.


	5. Dangerous Decision

Part 1 Part 2 Part 3 Part 4

Words: 3797

Warnings: Swearing, Extensive Blood Loss, Major Guilt

Characters: Veronica (OC), Dean Winchester, Sam Winchester, Sebasitian (OC), Unnamed Doctor, Detective 

Pairing: Dean Winchester x OC (Veronica)

As Veronica leaves the room and her eyes adjust to the light of the hallway, she notices a bloody hand print pressed against the wall, well there’s several. She follows the hand prints until they stop, wondering if Sam is leaving a trail for her to follow on purpose. That’s when she hears it. There’s hushed angry whispers coming from two doors away, it just isn’t loud or clear enough to make out, the room beside her is empty, leaving her somewhere to hide if necessary. Adjusting her grip on the handle of the blade, her sweating hands are causing real problems with her ability to grip on it. 

Carefully making her way closer to where the noise was coming from, leaving the safety of the empty room behind her. The muttered deep voice very quickly becomes easier to hear, she pauses listening to what they have to say. “We’ve killed Dean Winchester! Do you have any idea how fucking well that’s gonna go down!” Hearing those words makes Veronica want to kill them and throw up all at the same time. Her chest aches at the thought alone, of Dean being back there all alone and bleeding.

“Well, not only is Dean dead. We’ve got his baby brother too. Maybe we should take our time with this one. Give him what his brother missed out on” the other one chuckles, she pauses at that, hoping they will reveal the location of where Sam is being kept. 

“He won't be any trouble. Not where he is. We have more pressing matters to concentrate on” the other one replies his voice a little more hushed.

“What about the girl and the bosses meat suit?” the first inquiries, which makes Veronica’s heart thud painfully in her chest. 

“They’re useless. Clearly mummy and daddy didn’t teach them enough to survive before they got themselves killed. We’ll deal with the other Winchester, then we cut our losses and get out of here” 

Veronica has to bite her tongue to stop herself from screaming at that moment, she sees red. Although, she isn’t that stupid though, there’s no way she’s risking the three of them so that she can kill a pair of moron demons. Suddenly Veronica hears it, something she quickly recognises.

Caught between the demons laughter and stupid chatter. It’s Sam she knows it is, she’s completely certain. He’s in the same room as both of them, “You really ain’t as safe as you think you are'' Sam's voice is so low and dangerous she almost doesn’t recognise it, even pulls goosebumps across her skin.

There’s a loud clunk and rattle of chains and she can practically envision Sam fighting against them. There’s the worry in her mind that she doesn’t have long, Dean doesn’t have long. He’s losing blood fast, she needs to damn well hurry this up. Swallowing every worry she has her fingers curl around the door handle, the only thought in her mind is that she needs to act. Her grip is tight on the blade as she swings the door open, the surprise on the first demons face is like the perfect reward as she thrusts the blade swiftly into his chest.

She jumps back just in time to avoid the swipe of the other one, the look on Sam’s face is just as priceless as hers, when she successfully dodges his attack. The demons' eyes are pitch black as they circle each other, she has to resist the urge to glance at Sam as she moves. Twirling the blade in her hand, the demon's eyes move to it and she notices the nervous look that crosses his face. 

Veronica is trying to ignore the fact that she’s fighting a demon in front of Sam in only her bra. The demon lunges again then, unfortunately this time she isn’t quite as lucky and he makes contact. A small but painful gash across her ribs. 

She winces a little as the fresh pain blooms, but she refuses to let the demon know just how fucking bad it hurts. “Lover boy dead, brother still fucking out like a light. And your only savoir captured. Little girl all alone” the demon taunts, as he lunges again. 

This time Veronica’s dodge has perfect form, she surprises the demon when she ducks down sweeping his legs from underneath him. “First of all. Lover boy so not dead-” she grunts kicking away his knife as he lunges from the ground. “Second of all my brother will be fine-” her foot rests on his chest pushing him into the floor harder than necessary. “And thirdly. I don’t need to be fucking saved” the last word is punctuated by the tip of the blade being pushed into his chest. 

Veronica stumbles back a little a little, completely unable to believe that she’d actually done it. She shakes off the momentary shock and rifles through the demons pocket, pulling out the keys she carefully uncuffs him. You okay?” Sam checks looking down at her ribs, she gives a tight nod trying to ignore the blood seeping from the wound. “Wait. Dean’s not dead?” Sam asks breathing a sigh of relief, wiping at the tears yet to fall from his eyes, the news seemingly washing over him as his feet hit the floor.

“No. He’s not dead, not yet. But we need to get him to a hospital and now. He’s losing a lot of blood Sam, too much” Veronica explains as the pair dash back to the room together. They stop in their tracks however when they see an arm outstretched just outside the door. 

“Dean!” Sam shouts running to his brother, Veronica pushes the choked sob down when she follows Sam, seeing Dean’s body like he’d been trying to crawl out of the room. Sam turns Dean over onto his back, he sighs in relief when Dean whimpers and Veronica lets out a breath she didn’t know she’d been holding. Finally letting the tears fall from her eyes as Sam picks Dean up the best way he can, Sam doesn’t say a word as he walks past her with Dean. Swallowing down her guilt over Dean the best she can, Veronica heads over to Sebastian, unable to miss Dean’s trail of blood. 

“Come on big guy, let’s get you up” she grits out, wiping the tears from her face before hooking his arm around her shoulder the best she can. She will not leave him here, her legs shake under his weight as she takes the first step he almost fell on top of her. As she takes another step Sam walks in just in time to take Sebastian’s weight off of her. 

“We gotta go, come on” Sam sighs leading the way to the front of the house. 

“Right behind you” Veronica says giving him a small smile but he doesn’t return it. 

Back at the Impala Veronica opens the door for Sam to carefully drop her brother into the front seat. Before rounding the car and slotting herself in beside Dean, she pulls his head into her lap and presses her hand against her t-shirt still covering his wound. The guilt is churning in her stomach, the tears roll freely now, but she ignores them, taking a blanket from the back of the seat and drapes it over Dean. 

He’s shivering as she holds him to her as close as possible, she presses her lips to his sweaty forehead, squeezing her eyes shut as she wills the pain to stop. It’s like her heart has broken in two and she doesn’t have either half of it. One half is with her brother, the other half is with the man she loves. As he lies in her arms and she knows this is all her fault, if she hadn’t told them to help her and she hadn’t told him about her brother. 

Then right now he’d be okay, maybe not safe laughing with his brother, but he wouldn’t be bleeding out in her arms. She needs him to know, to know just how sorry she is, just how much she loves him. How much she has always loved him, but words won’t come out. All she can muster is shaky and barely audible, except for two words. “Dean, Please”

When he doesn’t respond Veronica’s head thumps against the window, the tears continue to roll down her cheeks thick and fast. The hand cupping his stubbled cheek is gentle, just to let him know she’s there, the pad of her thumb continuing to brush back and forth over the soft skin just under his eyes. Veronica can’t take her eyes off of him almost like she’s terrified he’ll disappear. 

Sam still won’t look at her and there’s no denying it hurts, the car is barrelling down the road towards the nearest hospital. When they had been kids she never could’ve imagined this, the only things that Veronica had imagined would never work for this life.

All the dates and family days out weren’t possible, the cosy family nights together curled up watching a film. The pitter patter of tiny feet weren’t in their future. It broke her heart. Right now though she just needed him, needed Dean to wake up to be okay back to himself. That caring sweet, gorgeous funny guy who had stolen her heart all those years ago. “You’ve gotta wake up Dean. Please, I’m so sorry” 

Sam can hear her begging him to wake up, but it does nothing for the anger bubbling in his stomach. Why hadn’t she just got Dean out of there, he realises he’s probably being unreasonable, that this was probably how Dean would handle the situation if it were reversed. Maybe his big brother had rubbed off of him more than he wanted to admit. 

So he does his best to keep his cool, “How’s he doing V?” he asks quietly, just loud enough for the young woman to hear. Her red puffy eyes look up at him and she nods.

“Still breathing. I just can’t get him to wake up” 

“That’s good. Keep trying” Sam replies shortly, shifting awkwardly in his seat.

“I’m sorry Sam” she whimpers shaking her head as she looks down at Dean, wiping away the tear that had fallen on his cheek.

“What for?” Sam sighs loudly, hands tightening on the steering wheel as the hospital comes into view.

“I tried to get him out I swear I did. But he knew something was wrong, he said you were still inside. That he was gonna go find you, but I didn’t let him. I told him to wait for me, that I’d find you and come back for him” she pauses pushing down the sob that’s trying to push its way out of her throat. 

“Of course he did” Sam sighs shaking his head as they pull into the parking lot, stubborn fucking big brother, he should’ve known better. “Sorry for being a dick. It’s just- he’s my brother you know” 

“I get it Sam, I do. But it’s my fault, I should’ve been faster” she pushes the hair back from Dean’s forehead and slips her fingers between his, squeezing his hand gently. With her free hand pressed a little harder on her t-shirt which was still being held tightly against his wound. “I should never have gotten the two of you involved Sam, I promise as soon as Dean and Seb are better we’ll leave you alone. You’ll never have to see us again” she whispers the last few words almost unable to stomach the thought of leaving Dean again.

Sam’s eyes widen and he rapidly shakes his head, “No V! That’s not what we want. None of this was your fault at all, you did amazingly” he groans at himself knowing he’s probably the cause. “Look that isn’t what i want and it certainly isn’t what Dean wants”

He sounds so certain that Veronica doesn’t know what to say, Dean is slowly becoming paler and he’s beginning to really worry her. “Here take this” Sam says distracting her as he hands her a red and black flannel. “Dean always has a spare up front” 

“Thanks Sammy” she smiles like it's the most natural thing in the world, she quickly slips on the shirt the smell of Dean instantly surrounds her. The shirt is massive, practically swamping her which only makes her smile a little more. “So what’s the plan?” 

“I’ll explain inside V,” Sam smiles as he jumps out the car walking into the hospital to get some doctors to help with Dean and Seb.

Half An Hour Later

It hadn’t taken too long for the police to arrive at the hospital after the three of them had entered. Now that Dean and Seb are settled in their beds and Veronica and Sam had been seen too, the police wanted to talk to them about what had happened. With their story rehearsed they head out into the hall together, the officer reaches his hand towards Sam. “Mr and Mrs Matthews my name is detective Brandon. I won’t keep the two of you too long, I just need to discuss the incident with you” 

Luckily Sam and Veronica had laid out the plan while they had been waiting to see Dean and Seb. Veronica had to say that the incident happened at the house she shared with Dean, who was her long term boyfriend. This morning was a normal day like no other, until these thugs had broken into their home. Seb had come over to see the two of them and he had intervened in the situation with the thugs, where he’d quickly gotten himself knocked out. Sam was 

The three of them took a seat Veronica winced as the simple action pulled at her stitches. Sam glanced at her quickly noticing the change in her, “I’m okay. Just pulled a little” she smiled settling into the chair, turning to the detective.

She swallowed hard at the thought of having to refer to Dean as her boyfriend, trying to get their story straight in her head as the detective looks at her, “Why don’t you start by telling me what you were doing before the attack”

Veronica still has a little trouble dealing with police after what happened with her family, but she knows that she needs to do this. “Nothing out of the ordinary really” she shrugs her voice comes quiet and barely there. But she carries on with it, going on to explain everything that she and Sam had prepared to say. Except when she gets to the part about Dean being stabbed, it all becomes a little too much, meaning that she has to excuse herself half way through, leaving poor Sam alone to deal with the situation.

Veronica feels awful as she walks towards the bathroom, angrily wiping the tears from her cheeks. The last thing she’d wanted was to leave Sam to deal with the entire situation, but she didn’t want to give them away. He seemed to be dealing much better than her and she hated herself for that. 

Walking into the bathroom she winces slightly as the door bounces off the wall slightly. Heading straight for the sink she looks at her reflection in the mirror. How red and puffy her eyes are, shaking her head as more tears fall from her eyes. It feels like all she’s been doing is crying for the last few months. The only time she had been happy is back at her apartment with Sam and Dean, Sam resting on the sofa as Dean worked on the impala in the drive. She’d been in love with Dean Winchester her entire life, the morning she had woken up to his face had been one of the best days of her life. He was everything she’d tried to forget she was missing.

Then there was Seb. She’d finally by some miracle got her brother back after all this time thinking and truly believing he was dead. But he hadn’t been, no. Instead he’d been taken by a demon and used as a demons meat suit all this time. After all he’d tried to do was protect her. He was always a better person that most people she’d ever met, Veronica wasn’t sure how he’d be able to handle all the things he’d done. 

Wiping her face stung like hell but she needed to get back. The doctor was due back soon to tell them what was going on with Dean and her brother. Surly now things had to get better, right? Splashing her face with cold water she finally concedes that she needs to go back. Finally face the music, at least hopefully the detective has gone by now.

Walking down the hall Veronica tries her best to ignore the staring that she’s sure she’s receiving from everyone along the way. It’s one of those feelings where she’s starting to feel uncomfortable in her own skin. She tugs Dean’s flannel around her tighter, pressing her chin to her chest as she walks inhaling the smell that still lingers there. 

She’s almost thrown to the floor when she walks into a solid wall of muscle, but a pair of arms wrap around her. “Sorry. I wasn’t looking where i was going” Veronica looks up then with a sigh of relief seeing Sam looking down at her, “You had no right to get this tall you know” she half laughs trying to shake Sam’s worried look.

“How’re you doing? Sorry. I would’ve come and found you sooner, the guy just kept talking” Sam sighs, gently pulling her close as they walk together down the hall to Dean and Seb’s room. His huge arm is wrapped around her shoulders, it seems to be grounding her in a way, that only a Winchester can. 

Although of course there’s that big difference between Sam and Dean. Sam reminds her so much more of Seb, maybe that’s why they’d always got on so well when they were younger too. 

As Sam and Veronica enter the hospital room, they are quickly followed by the doctor in charge of Seb and Dean. “How are they?” Veronica asks panic rising in chest just by the look on his face.

He sighs a little looking between the two bed behind V and Sam, “So I’m afraid we have some good news and some bad news”

“What is it doc?” Sam asks nervously, pulling Veronica closer.

“Sebastian should be just fine. Maybe a little recovery time but he should be back to normal in a few days” there's a brief smile on Veronica’s lips but then it hits her. He’s not done as Sam’s grip grows tighter she has a feeling the next piece of news will knock them both into next week. 

“What is it? Dean’s gonna be okay isn’t he” she asks quietly, pushing down the tears as she squeezes Sam back, the pair hanging on the doctors every word.

“I’m truly sorry to have to tell you both this. Dean is going to be more of a challenge and any treatment he does receive, may be in vain. I’m very sorry to tell you that he may have suffered some brain damage due to the loss of blood, we’re still waiting on the brain scans to be sure. We’re keeping him sedated until we know more, just to be on the safe side” 

“Can’t you do anything else? Help him more somehow?” Sam asks quietly, quieter than Veronica had ever heard him speak.

“We’re doing everything we can sir. I assure you, your brother is in the best hands” 

“So what’s the plan?” Veronica asks hearing Sam clear his throat, she can tell he’s holding back his emotions simply from that. He’s a little easier to read than his brother.

“Well i’m afraid until we get the results back from the scan it’s a waiting game” Veronica feels herself becoming a little numb, like the information doesn’t want to sink in. “I need to go and see another patient I’ll be back when i know more” 

Watching Sam as he leaves her side he practically falls in the seat by his brother. Veronica looks over at him but seeing Dean like that it hits her harder. This is her fault. She can’t even face him when he’s unconscious and it kills her. 

Instead she heads over to her brother, taking the seat beside him she grabs hold of his hand. 

Veronica can hear the nurses talking outside the room, hearing the mention of Dean’s name followed by his fake surname perks her ears up. “That doesn’t look good, we should get the doctor right?” 

She can’t listen to it anymore. She’s pretty sure she knows what they’re gonna say next. With a sad small smile, she reminds herself that Seb’s safe now. All because of Sam and Dean. It’s then that she knows what she has to do, even if Dean never forgives her she can’t let him die. Grabbing the pad and pen at the side of Seb’s bed she leaves him a note.

It read:

Hey Sebs, I hope when you read this you understand why I had to do this. He saved you and that meant more to me than any of you will ever understand. God, I missed you so much all these months. I cried so much every night wishing that I could go back to that night, save you instead. Watching what happened to all of you almost killed me, knowing now that you were stuck all this time kills me. I’m sorry I didn’t find you sooner brother. I need you to know none of this is your fault and you saved me. I’ll always be right here, by your side no matter what. But as cheesy as it sounds, now it’s my turn to save someone else. I love you so much more than you will ever understand. Please tell Dean when he wakes up that I’m sorry. Take care of yourself. Your Ronnie 

Knowing she’d never be able to do this if he was awake she kisses his forehead, slips the note into his open hand. Pushing down her tears she heads over to Sam, “I’m just gonna go get a drink, you gonna be okay?”

“Want me to come with?” Sam sniffs back the tears, shaking her head she wipes away the lone tear that falls.

“No Sam I’m okay. Be right back, I love you guys” she smiles kissing his cheek.

Sam smiles at that frowning a little when she doesn’t even look at Dean. “Come back though yeah?” 

She nods because that’s all she can do, she doesn’t trust her voice right now. Yeah, walking out of that room was the hardest thing she’d ever do.


	6. Too Soon

Words: 3181

Warnings: Swearing, Hurt/Comfort, Guilt, Mentions Of Past.... Think that’s it!

Characters: Dean Winchester, Sam Winchester, Bobby Singer, Veronica (OC), Sebastian (OC) 

Pairing: Dean Winchester x Veronica (OC)

A/N: I know it has been a long time since the series update but this will be the second to last chapter! So enjoy! Working on the final part now :)

Series Masterlist

Sam shifts awkwardly in his chair, very aware that he has probably just fucked up by letting Veronica walk out of that door. He wants to go after her but he knows that he can’t leave Seb and Dean on their own when they’re unconscious. Something isn’t sitting right with him, with the way that she’d left, not even able to really look at Dean, that just wasn’t her. She was incredibly hurt and blaming herself for everything that was happening to her brother and his own brother. So he does the one and only thing that he can think of, calling the only man still alive that he trusts enough to protect his brother the same way he would.

Sam knows that Dean would never be able to live with himself if Veronica sacrificed her life for his. She was the only woman that wasn’t their mother that Dean had truly loved his entire life, no matter how much the pair of idiots danced around it, Sam knew better back then and he certainly knows better now. Pulling out his phone he dials Bobby’s number, hoping he’s not in the middle of a job, or worse that he’s completely out of reach.

The phone rings twice before someone picks up and sighs, clearly already irritated.

“What’ve you pair of idjits got yourselves into now?” 

Sam runs a hand through his hair looking over at his brother and has to swallow the lump in his throat before he can even attempt to speak.

“It’s Dean, Bobby. He’s really not doing so well, he was stabbed during a hunt and he’s in really bad shape. I need you to come here, I really need some help.” Sam tries to hide the shake in his voice but fails miserably.

“Hey kid, It’s gonna be fine, try not to think about the worst case. He’s tougher than he looks, I’ll be there in….” There’s a pause and Sam can hear swearing and banging around. “....Give me half an hour, I’ll be there as soon as I can.” 

“Thanks Bobby, V’s in trouble and I don’t want to leave him on his own, just in case. But I need to go and find her,” Sam pushes back the thought of losing his brother as soon as it enters his mind and clears his throat. “V’s brother is here too,” 

“I’m on my way, just hold tight and don’t do anything stupid, if you can manage that.” Bobby sighs but before Sam can speak up again, he hears Bobby calling his name. “I just remembered somethin’, Dean called me on the way back from mine the other day when Veronica was taken last time. Think you were sleepin’, said that he wanted me to track Veronica’s phone. So, it might be worth lookin’ into that.” 

Unfortunately Sam can’t let himself feel the relief that he should be able to. Because he’s almost certain that he already knows where she’s going at this point anyway and it won’t end well for any of them. 

With a final thank you and a quick goodbye to Bobby, Sam looks back down at his phone, worrying his lip between his teeth as his thumb hovers over the tracking app Bobby had sent him for Veronica’s phone. Knowing that he needs to confirm his suspicions, Sam finally caves and presses the screen and loads the app. 

Sighing deeply Sam looks over at his brother, as his suspicions are confirmed with a ping sounding from the app. With the direction that she’s heading in Veronica is far too close to a crossroads for Sam’s liking. Running a hand through his hair once more, he stands from his chair, pacing the floor between the two beds in the room, he’s way too nervous to sit still and all he can do now is wait for Bobby to turn up.

Twenty Minutes Later 

Sam gets what must be his tenth coffee in as many hours, still impatiently waiting until he can leave, Veronica is now just ten miles out from the biggest crossroads that Sam is aware of, according to the tracking app on her phone. She clearly doesn’t understand demons the way that he and Dean have learned to. Sam knows that as soon as any demon finds out his brother is injured and almost defenceless, they won’t think twice about tricking her and they’d be here seconds later killing him. The Winchesters were wanted dead and that’s the end of it, no demon would ever fall for that deal again.

When Sam looks up from his coffee he sees Bobby finally walking into the room, “well hell.” Bobby sighs, pulling up a seat at the side of Dean’s bed, after he claps Sam on the shoulder. 

“So, how bad is it? What’re we lookin’ at?” Bobby asks, looking like he might be a little nervous as he looks between an unconscious Dean and back at Sam.

Sam gives Bobby a brief run down of Dean’s condition, “the good news is the doctors are hopeful that he should continue to improve, since they got the results from the scan back and they aren’t as bad as the doc first thought. But Veronica left before they told me.” Sam reveals worriedly, standing from the chair to pull on his coat.

“You think she’s gonna make the deal?” Bobby asks, watching Sam carefully.

But before he can answer the Doctor interrupts, “any changes?” Sam asks immediately, stepping in front of the doctor.

The doctor offers Sam a gentle smile, patting him on the arm. “Your brother has improved significantly over the last hour, so we’re very hopeful. He may even wake up soon.” 

Sam turns to Bobby with a wide smile, finally allowing himself to take that breath he felt like he’d been holding since they’d arrived. 

“Thank you very much doctor, our dad is gonna stay with Dean, I just have to head out for a little bit. Just got a work thing to deal with,” Sam explains vaguely. 

The doctor turns to Bobby with a genuine smile and shakes his hand. 

“I’ll be back as soon as I have more information.” The doctor assures them both before leaving.

A groan from behind him makes Sam whip around, so many emotions washing over him all at once. He’s relieved to see his brother starting to come around, but he’s terrified of his reaction when he notices that she’s not there and that he’s the one that let V leave. Let alone what his reaction will be when he finds out where she’s gone and what she’s gonna do.

“Sammy. Bobby? Where’s V?” Dean grunts as he tries to sit up, Bobby gently pushes him back into the bed. 

“Boy, sit your ass down before you hurt yourself anymore.” Bobby huffs out, pulling Dean’s covers back up and pushing him back again when he tries to get up for the third time. 

“Don’t make me strap you down!” Bobby warns.

Sam looks at his brother and swallows hard, “It’s so good to see you awake Dean, we were so worried,” Sam smiles the best that he can but he can tell by the look on his brother’s face that he knows that Sam is hiding something. 

“Spit it out Sammy. What is it?” Dean grunts, holding a hand against his stomach as he shifts up the bed slightly. 

“Nothing Dean, just gonna go get some coffee, so uh yeah, be right back.” Sam tries to assure his brother, unfortunately before he can even turn away it’s immediately clear to everyone that Dean knows something is wrong and he isn’t convinced by what Sam is telling him.

“No you don’t, that’s not gonna work on me. Why the rush?” Dean demands gruffly, “you’re lying to me, Sammy. Spill it.” Dean warns him, a pained expression covering his face when he moves again and Sam sighs.

“Fine. It’s Veronica. She’s gone to do something stupid, so I need to go and stop her.” Sam relents finally.

“You’re fucking kidding me right? You let her leave? Sammy!” Dean exclaims, sounding exhausted and exasperated. 

“Son of a bitch.” Dean grunts finally dropping his legs over the side of the bed. Bobby rushes to his side trying to get him back into bed.

“Let me go! She’s gone to make a deal right?” Dean demands, causing Sam to wince a little at the look on his face and the sound of his voice.

“Dean, please I’m sorry. I’ll stop it!” Sam promises, shaking his head at Bobby. Both men know it’s no good to try and get him back in that bed right now.

Dean angrily rolls his eyes at his brother and almost falls to his knees when he finally stands from the bed but luckily Bobby catches him.

After changing a little awkwardly, Dean walks over to Sebastian’s bed. Frowning when he sees something white poking out from his hand. Dean carefully opens his hand and a note falls from it and onto the floor. Sam picks it up and hands it to his brother. Rushing to open it, Dean swallows hard when his eyes fall on her writing, he’d know it anywhere. 

Dean’s eyes flick over the words and he feels a pit hit his stomach growing considerably deeper, when her words confirm his worst fears. He wipes his eyes before the tears can fall, of course she’d blamed herself, just like he would but she didn’t deserve this weight on her chest. She’d done nothing wrong, she’d only tried to help people. 

-

Veronica feels every bump of the road as it moves beneath the wheels of the car she’d stolen back at the hospital. The tears haven’t stopped streaming down her red cheeks since she’d left their sides and all she can do is picture the two men she loves the most. Both unconscious and fighting for their lives, all because of her, both of them, both of those incredible men’s lives were threatened because of her. This was the only thing that she could do to help, even if it’s a little selfish, she needs them back and the world needs Dean Winchester alive. She hopes that once Dean and Sebastian wake up that they can forgive her for this. 

She’s not stupid, Veronica knows that the demon wont give her long to live, if she gets any time at all. The only thing she really wants is to see him wake up, for those gorgeous green eyes to be the last thing that she sees.

The road is beginning to blur again as the tears become too thick. She wipes them away with her sleeve and slows down, she doesn’t want to die before she gets there. Her heart feels like it’s breaking and it takes her everything to just keep her foot pressed against the gas. Her phone has been ringing for the last half an hour, she wants to answer it, to look at it but she can’t bring herself to see the bad news. Whatever it is, it can wait because she can’t allow herself to think about what it might be, not right now, she’s just about holding herself together as it is. 

There isn’t much further to go now and all she can think about is Dean, his huge smile that day at school when they’d first met. Their nights down at the lake, the way they would just sit for hours and talk, there had always been more there between them but they’d ignored it. Now it’s all she can think about, the life that they might have had. It wouldn’t have been perfect but they would’ve had each other at least.

Veronica hopes he finds someone who will treat him the way that he deserves, she just wants him to be happy. The ringing of her phone once again makes her sigh, glancing down at it for what feels like the hundredth time she sees Dean’s name flashing on the screen. But it couldn’t be him, right? Sam had to be using his phone. Yeah, that was it. Yet there’s something that tells her she should answer it. 

Swallowing hard she finally gives in, picking up the phone she presses answer and holds the phone to her ear. 

“I’m fine Sam, please just stop calling. I’m just getting some air.” She says into the phone before anyone on the other line can speak. But she’s met with static noise.

Clearly the hospital signal wasn’t great. Sighing, she drops the phone into the passenger's seat. 

-

“Son of a bitch!” Dean shouts, throwing his phone at his brother who catches it with ease. “Signal crapped out, she didn’t hear me.”

“Dean, it’s gonna be okay. We’ll get there in time.” Sam tells him, trying to comfort his brother but knowing that his tone is less than convincing. 

Angry tears fill Dean’s eyes but he blinks them away, looking back at Bobby and Seb in the backseat.

“How is he?” Dean asks in an effort to distract himself.

Bobby checks him over again quickly for what feels like the hundredth time at Dean’s request.

“Yeah. Same as last time, he’s fine son. Stop worryin’” Bobby assures the eldest Winchester, acknowledging Dean’s nod with one of his own, watching his knuckles go white with the grip that he has on the steering wheel.

Dean leans over with a grunt, popping a few of the pain meds he’d swiped from the hospital and swallowing them dry. He knows he’s basically gonna be useless in this upcoming fight but he doesn’t let that stop him, his foot pressed flat to the floor as the Impala barrels down the final stretch of road, which he knows leads to the crossroads.

He keeps thinking about what he’s gonna say to her but he doesn’t know, he just wants her where she belongs again, back in his arms and this time he’s never letting her go. Why couldn’t he have woken up sooner, then she never would’ve left, this was all his fault, how could she think this is what she needs to do. It’s all very well for everyone to keep telling him to stop worrying, for the longest time he felt like that was all he did. He remembers a few days ago where he had shared V’s bed, when he’d woken up that morning with her in his arms and realised he’d never felt more at home in his life.

The impala comes to a screeching stop, just in time not to bump into the back of a car abandoned on the road. Dean doesn’t even think before he all but falls out of the car, quickly followed by Sam and Bobby. 

“Someone needs to stay with Seb,” Dean states firmly, loading his gun and pushing it into his jeans before grabbing the demon blade and some holy water.

“That should probably be you,” Bobby sighs as soon as the words leave his lips at the look on Dean’s face and holds up his hands.

“I know, I know. I’m stayin’ with the kid. I know you better than that, ya stubborn ass.” Bobby huffs climbing into the passengers' side in case they need a quick get away. 

“Just be careful.” The older man warns him. 

Dean nods at Bobby, silent appreciation passing between them, turning his attention to the tracks visibly leading away from the abandoned car with Sam following closely behind him. 

They keep their movements slow and careful, not wanting to startle the demon into hurting Veronica. It doesn’t take them long to spot either though, engaged in a fight which has even the Winchesters wincing. They watch in horror as Veronica is thrown halfway across the road. 

In a practised move Dean tosses Sam the demon knife and he goes for the demon, while Dean runs straight for Veronica.

Unable to stop the wince as he breaks into a run, Dean falls skidding to his knees at her side. He gasps in relief when her eyes flutter open, watching the mix of emotions that rush through her beautiful eyes in a split second. She’s covered in bruises and blood, cuts and scrapes but he only sees the girl from his childhood and the woman he’s been in love with for almost his entire life. 

“Sweetheart, are you okay?” he asks gently, gritting his teeth as he pulls her into his lap the best that he can. 

Veronica shifts in his arms, a shaking hand reaches up to his face and cups his cheek, like she’s checking to see if he’s actually there, if he’s real. Dean lets his eyes flutter closed briefly.

“Dean?” She gasps through a choked sob, “you’re okay. But, how are you okay? I don’t understand.” She rambles off in confusion, tears streaking down her face.

Dean smiles down at her as his eyes open once more, giving her hand a gentle squeeze when she searches his hand out. 

“We can talk later sweetheart, can you walk? We need to go.” 

“Y-Yeah, I think so.” She half mumbles, letting Dean help her to stand. Both of them glanced over just in time to see Sam plunge the knife into the demon's stomach. 

“Wait. Seb? Where’s my brother?” She asks urgently, pulling away in an effort to sprint towards the car. 

Luckily Dean catches her hand before she gets too far. 

“Hey! Veronica, come on. Did you really think I wouldn’t bring him?” Dean asks, sounding a little hurt.

Veronica sighs with relief when the two of them round the corner and she spots her brother in the back of the impala. “Sorry,” she smiles awkwardly at Dean, “I just panicked. Who’s that?.” Veronica frowns at the older man in the car, she swears that she recognises.

Dean chuckles lightly, “yeah, we’ve got a lot to talk about sweetheart. I’ll give you the rundown on the way back to the bunker.” 

“Okay Dean, I’d like that. Thank you,” she tells him gently. A thought that crosses her mind makes her smile widely.

“You can finally show me what it looks like when Dean Winchester has a bedroom. You always said that you had an idea of what you wanted when you finally had a permanent home.” She tells him, smiling at the memory of those same green eyes.

“You still remember that?” He asks surprised as the pair come to a stop right beside the impala. Veronica gives Sam a quick smile when he walks past them and squeezes her shoulder, watching him climbing into the impala. Before she turns her attention back to Dean.

“Of course I do, we talked about it alot. I haven’t stopped thinking about a lot of things, since I almost lost you, again.” 

“Yeah well, I hope you enjoyed the break. Because that isn’t happening again.” Dean winks, making her laugh.

But the laughter is cut short when Bobby starts honking the horn repeatedly. The door swings open and Bobby hollers out the door, “get your asses movin’! We’ve got company!”


	7. Better Together

Bobby slides over in the bench seat and Veronica jumps in next taking the middle seat, followed by Dean who takes the wheel. With the car already started, he pulls out quickly, tires squealing under the strain and the tires spin against the tarmac. Black smoke covers the impala while Dean does his best to drive through it. Bobby hands Veronica a strange looking charm on a necklace and tosses one back to Sam who puts it on Seb, Veronica quickly pulls the charm over her head and feels Dean’s hand wrap around hers.

Dean stops suddenly and Veronica can see why, when a small gap in the black mist appears. They’d almost smashed into the side of a building, reversing quickly Sam helps Dean navigate around the buildings the best that he can, all of them doing their utmost to ignore the loud sounds of the demons covering the car. 

Finally the back of the impala makes it past the crossroads and the smoke clears from the back of the car, Sam shouts over the noise for Dean to keep going, but something is keeping the car anchored by the front. Veronica squeezes Dean’s hand to keep her grounded, she can feel her heartbeat becoming erratic, blood pumping harshly so she can hear it in her ears. 

Dean seems to notice that she’s started to go slightly pale, she can just about hear his voice, but it’s muffled by the noise of the demons and the slow fogging in her mind. Her breath is coming out thick and fast and she can feel her body sagging to the side, resting more into Dean than she had been before. Veronica’s vision slowly goes white and she knows it’s coming, she’s sure that she just about sees the black lift from the windows, right as she passes out.

-

When she finally wakes up she’s laying down. Yawning, she lets her eyes flutter open. Feeling the hand that’s been running through her hair pause, she smiles meeting Dean’s eyes. 

“Hey there sleepin’ beauty. Can you please stop passin’ out on me, you’re gonna give me a freakin’ heart attack one day.” Dean half laughs letting out a breath that he’d clearly been holding in.

Veronica laughs a little as Dean helps her to sit up, “he’s right you know! You’ve passed out more than me and that is really saying a lot.” 

That voice stops her dead and she looks up at Dean to see him smiling and he gives a small nod for her to turn around. Her heart thunders in her chest, but it’s different than before, it feels somewhat like hope and she slowly turns her head. She can feel the tears already pooling in her eyes, her voice cracking as she whispers his name. “Seb, is it really you?” 

“C’mere you big doofus,” he laughs just the way she remembers and he pulls her into a bone crushing hug, causing her to suck in a breath of air.

The tears roll uncontrolled down her cheeks as she clings to her big brother helplessly, scared to death that if she lets him go he’s going to float away or disappear. Then she remembers his injuries and pulls back slowly, wiping her eyes so she can see better.

“I can’t believe you’re okay! I was thinking the worst back there, seeing you at that place with that demon inside you and then in the hospital, you just weren’t waking up. I thought he di-” Sebastian cuts her off, resting his hands on her shoulders and playfully narrowing his eyes at her.

“Ronnie! Stop, it’s okay. I’m fine, we’re all okay for now. I’m just glad you guys found me, that demon was so fucked up, the things he was planning on doing…” Sebastian trails off as he grimaces. 

“How much do you remember? Do you know what his next move was?” Dean asks curiously, the corner of his lips turning up into a small smile when Veronica’s hand slips into his.

Sebastian pauses for a moment and it’s like they can see the cogs turning in his brain. He looks down at his hands, which are pressed together in his lap and swallows hard, almost audibly. Taking a deep breath before he looks around the car. Looking over at Bobby and Sam who are listening from the front seat as the impala travels quickly down the road, then he finally looks back up to his sister and Dean.

“I remember everything,” Sebastian says quietly, feeling Veronica’s hand on top of his as he starts wringing them together.

“Okay, well you wanna tell us about it?” Bobby asks gruffly, turning in his seat so he can look back at Seb. 

There’s a pause where Sebastian takes a deep breath, before he goes onto explain everything about what he remembers from the demon.

Ten Minutes Later

“And you don’t know if the demon had a back up plan?” Sam asks, turning into the bunkers garage.

Seb shakes his head but pauses when he seems to remember something, “actually, he did get these cryptic messages from time to time. Ones that even the other demons working for him didn’t understand.” Sebastian reveals thoughtfully, glancing around everyone in the car.

“Okay, you think you can remember some of it? Any of it?” Bobby asks expectantly and Sebastian nods.

“Yeah, I think so.” 

“Good, well Veronica and Dean you two need to rest. Seb if you tell us what you know, we can get down to the research,” Bobby instructs the car, smacking Sam on the arm when he says research.

Sam chuckles a little at just how easily Bobby falls into the role of leader, “Yeah, sounds good to me.” The younger Winchester replies.

“We can help,” Dean insists and Veronica echoes his sentiments, but Bobby narrows his eyes at Dean.

“No. You’ll do as your damn well told ya stubborn ass. You should still be in that damn hospital.” Bobby scolds him and as if on cue Dean winces at the pain in his stomach. “And Veronica needs to keep an eye on ya.” Bobby concludes, climbing out of the impala followed by Sam.

“Guess we’ve got our orders,” Sebastian chuckles, following behind the pair of them quickly, probably worried he’ll get lost if he gets left behind.

“He’s right and you know it Dean, you should never have left that fucking hospital. This is all my fault, i’m sorry. I really did think that I was helping,” Veronica sighs sadly, unable to meet his eyes, so she looks down at her hands clasped together in her lap.

Dean shakes his head with a small understanding smile and pushes a finger under her chin, carefully lifting her head so that her eyes meet his. His thumb runs along her cheek and wipes away the lone tear that rolls down her face. 

“We’ve talked about this before sweetheart. Not everything is your fault, yes it was stupid but your heart was in the right place.” Dean smiles feeling her relax in his careful grip.

“That being said, you ever try to trade your life for mine again and I swear I’ll…” He doesn’t finish his sentence because Veronica has leaned in and pressed her lips against his.

The kiss is short and just barely a brush of their lips, before she pulls back and looks him in the eyes. 

“You’re the last person who should be lecturing people on blaming themselves, Dean Winchester. But i’m not gonna promise you I won’t do it again. I’ve been in love with you since I was a kid. So for once just shut up and let someone look after you,” Dean’s mouth opens and closes a few times and she can’t help but smile at how cute he looks. Climbing into his lap she leans against the bench seat behind him, hands either side of his broad shoulders. Leaning forwards she presses her lips to his ear, “So, how about we get out of this car and you can show me your room.”

“Shit, V.” Dean grunts when she rolls her hips down into him, careful not to nudge his stomach. His hands settle on her hips as she starts kissing her way down his neck, one of her hands pushing into his hair when his head falls back against the seat. She presses her finger against his lips when he tries to kiss her again, “oh come on, don’t tell me it’s the damn pizza guy again?” Dean asks and neither of them can help but laugh.

“No, I just think if we go inside it might be more comfortable. Not forgetting that i’m supposed to be looking after you, pretty sure this isn’t what Bobby had in mind.” 

“Well I damn well hope not,” Dean laughs as the pair of them climb out of the impala and Veronica remembers to grab his pain medication before they head inside.

As they enter Dean leads her down the large steps, Veronica can’t help but look at every open space they pass as it reveals a new door, the place is so completely huge and nothing at all like what she had been expecting when Dean had explained a little bit to her. She cannot believe just how well Sam and Dean had landed on their feet with this place, it was incredible.

They say goodnight to everyone in the library, with their books towered high. Dean leads Veronica down the long hallway, until he finally steps into his room and closes the door behind her. 

She steps further into the room slowly, very aware that Dean is watching her as she glances at the guns on the wall with a smile. ‘Typical Dean’ she thinks to herself fondly. Seeing the desk pushed back against the wall she pauses when she notices the photos on top of it. Her fingers carefully push the photos apart, feeling Dean press up behind her as she looks through them. He gently pushes her hair over one shoulder and causes a shiver to rush up her spine, and he wraps his arms around her waist. 

Dean presses his lips to her neck, Veronica can’t help but smile as she leans back against him. There’s pictures of him when he was younger, with Sam and John. There’s a few of Dean and Mary and one of all four of them. One of a group of people including Dean, Bobby and Sam. The final one is the one that surprises her and she feels his lips curl into a smile against her neck when she picks it up. Her fingers tracing over a younger Dean who has his arm wrapped around a younger version of her, they’re both smiling at each other with the widest grins possible.

“I can’t believe that you still have this,” she breathes out quietly, placing the photo back on his desk and turning in his arms to face him, looking up into his eyes.

Dean shrugs, blushing slightly, “I thought I was never gonna see you again.” 

“Dean Winchester, are you going soft on me?” Veronica smiles fondly, reaching up and wrapping her hands around the back of his neck, letting her fingers push into the back of his hair. 

Chuckling Dean shakes his head at her, “I’ve always been a big softy around you.” He smirks leaning in closer letting his nose bump against hers, “but don’t go tellin’ anyone, you’ll ruin my reputation,” 

Veronica chuckles at that, leaning up on her tiptoes. 

“Oh you poor baby, we can’t have that can we? Well, for reputations sake I definitely don’t have a problem with the other Dean.” Veronica all but purrs, pressing a chaste kiss to his lips. 

“Oh yeah?” He asks with a smirk, his hands cupping her ass through her jeans and pulling her body against his, enjoying the smile that starts to curl the corners of her lips.

“Sweetheart, you have no idea how long i’ve waited for this. All those times down at the lake towards the end, we kept letting ourselves get so close,” Dean reminds her quietly, his voice deep and husky as he drags his teeth over his bottom lip.

Veronica swallows hard, the lump in her throat almost getting stuck.

“I remember. I still think about it now and wish we’d just gone for it, not stopped ourselves. Still no idea how we had so much control,” she breathes out shakily, her fingers moving to his chest, slipping beneath his flannel and pushing it from his shoulders with a little help from him before his hands are back on her.

“That makes two of us, V.” Dean smirks when she pulls out of his grip and tugs her t-shirt over her head and Dean does the same. 

“Half of me keeps expecting Sam or the pizza man to interrupt again,” Veronica giggles, popping the button on her jeans and kicking her shoes off. When she looks up after pulling off her jeans and tossing them away she finds Dean staring at her, plump bottom lip caught between his teeth. 

With a wink Veronica watches Dean turn and head over to the door and she hears the lock click into place.

“Well, let me stop you worrying sweetheart. Now it’s just you and me, like the good old days.” The smirk on his lips reminds her of those days, the way he’d always made her feel and she feels like her entire body is blushing when he pulls off his jeans and tosses them into the pile.

“Fuck Dean, how are you even legal?” Veronica asks breathlessly, as she climbs onto his bed and watches him walk towards her slowly.

He laughs deep in his chest, shaking his head at her as he climbs on the bed beside her and leans on his elbow, resting his head on his hand. Dean’s free hand rests on her hip and Veronica’s fingers trail along the muscles in his arm as they look at one another.

“Ain’t you a fine one to talk about being legal,” he groans, pulling her closer and pressing his lips against hers. 

Veronica moans into his mouth when his tongue moves flawlessly with hers, the kiss slowly becoming more heated. Until she’s pulling Dean on top of her and their lips finally part, Dean winces a little at the stretch in his stomach but doesn’t say anything.

“Oh fuck Dean, I’m so sorry. I forgot,” Veronica rushes to apologise, her fingers gently brushing over the bandage covering his stomach wound. 

She helps him lay back on the bed, but before she can move away Dean grabs her wrist gently.

“Sweetheart, come on. I’m okay, I promise, just trust me. I’ll tell you if it’s too much,” 

Veronica sighs with a smile, “okay, I guess that I can deal with that.” 

Dean lets her go when she climbs off of the bed and walks around to his side, taking the pills from his bedside table, she takes two in her hand and takes a seat beside him.

“Have I mentioned you’re the sexiest nurse I’ve ever had,” Dean grins as she slips the pills between his lips and hands him a bottle of water. 

Veronica playfully rolls her eyes at him as she places the bottle of water back onto the side. Reaching behind her she pops the clasp of her bra and lets it fall down her arms, pressing a soft kiss to Dean’s lips. He looks up at her in awe, like she’s the most incredible thing he’s ever seen and she feels her heart clench in her chest. Dean moans loudly when her lips move slowly across his jaw and down the pulsing vein in his neck, “just do as you’re told for once and relax,” she breathes out against his skin, sucking a mark into his neck. 

“Fuck baby girl, you’re perfect. Can’t believe we’ve waited this long.” Dean groans, resisting the urge to push her onto her back, he instead pushes his hand into the back of her hair, as she leans over him further and her breasts brush against his chest. 

Veronica feels his breathing speed up the further she gets down his body, her fingers skim over the hard thick bulge in his boxers, causing Dean’s breath to catch in his throat. Veronica looks up at him through her lashes when she nips at his hip bone and teases the edge of his boxers with her finger tips. 

Veronica’s lips press softly against the skin just above his bandage as she hooks her fingers into the sides of his boxers. She tugs them down over his ass and hips, with a little help from Dean, he winces again as he lifts off of the bed slightly. Pulling the boxers off his legs she drops them off the side of the bed and turns her attention back to Dean, now in all of his naked glory. Veronica nervously chews at her bottom lip when she wraps her small hand around his thick cock, pulling a deep moan from Dean’s parted lips. 

Keeping her eyes locked on his, she starts to move her hand over him, with the thick vein that runs the length of his impressive cock pulsing against her soft palm. Veronica shifts to sit between his legs, swirling the tip of her tongue around the swollen tip of his cock, lapping up the pre-cum with a soft moan she seals her lips around the head and sucks, long and slow.

Dean’s fingers tighten in her hair as she takes his cock further into her mouth, he tugs harder and she finally relents, hearing that his breathing has sped up and pulls off of him with an audible pop. Licking her lips, Veronica carefully crawls up Dean’s body, being mindful of his stomach as she leans over him and presses her lips to his, pulling back all too soon for Dean’s liking.

“Turns out we’ve really been missing out, hmm?” Veronica purrs seductively, surprised when Dean leans up and kisses her. She giggles when he wraps his arms around her and pulls her against him. However, her giggles quickly dissolve into quiet breathy whimper when he buries his face in her neck, dragging his teeth across her skin and starts to roll his hips up into hers.

“Take those panties off baby, wanna feel you.” Dean groans loudly against her skin.

Veronica rolls off of him and lays on her side, shimmying out of her panties and Dean’s hand slowly moves down her stomach. She kicks the material from the bed just as Dean kisses her and she feels his fingers circle her entrance teasingly. Sucking in a breath Veronica pulls back from his lips, looking down between them as he leans over her and she spreads her legs open for him.

“C’mon Dean, stop teasing me. Please,” Veronica whimpers, sliding her hands up his chest and over his shoulders when the tips of two of thick fingers start to press inside her slowly.

“You sure sweetheart? Because you sure seem to be enjoying it.” Dean smirks with that bad boy twinkle in his eyes, which makes her feel like her insides are on fire.

Veronica can’t help but bite back her smile at his words, her head dropping back against the pillows when his breath ghosts against the sensitive skin of her neck. A breathless gasp for air leaves her lips when he finally pushes his fingers inside her tight wet heat and she clings to his shoulders.

“Dean, please. I need you,” she gasps as he curls his fingers inside her, back arching and she presses her body against him, rolling her hips down into his hand. 

He chuckles quietly, his fingers picking up a steady pace inside her that has her whimpering his name like he’d only ever dreamed of. Dean kisses his way down her neck and his tongue trails along her collarbone, down between the valley of her breasts. His eyes flick up to meet Veronica’s when his tongue circles the pebbled skin of her hardening nipple, her fingers push into the top of his soft hair, tugging gently as his fingers begin to repeatedly brush against the spot inside her that has her gasping his name. She squirms in the bed sheets, desperate for more, for everything that he’s willing to give her. Veronica is so close, she can feel her orgasm right on the edge but she knows that Dean is holding back, just enough to stop it.

He finally pulls away from her nipple with a lewd pop, gently nipping at the hardened bud with his teeth. “Can’t wait until I can make you come on my tongue, feel these sexy thighs clamping down against my head. Come on baby girl.This little pussy is squeezin’ me so tight, you want it? You gonna come for me?” His words shoot straight to her core, her stomach tightening when his thumb flicks over her sensitive clit, back and forth, quick and precise. 

She’s gasping against his mouth, breath fanning across his lips as he bites down on his bottom lip. “Fuck, right there!” She practically screams when she finally lets go, the coil in her stomach snapping. She clings to him as the orgasm is pulled from her, his fingers keep moving inside her, applying the perfect pressure.

When she finally comes down she gently pushes at Dean’s hand, the sensitivity too much to handle. His hand falls away and he pulls her into a passionate kiss, with the hand that’s still wrapped in her hair. Giggling a little she pulls away from his lips and pushes him over onto his back and straddles his muscled thighs. 

“So fuckin’ beautiful sweetheart, look at you.” Dean groans as her small fingers wrap around his thick length and the wide head of his cock nudges at her slick opening, still dripping with the arousal from her previous climax. 

His big hands smooth up her soft thighs as she lowers herself onto his throbbing cock. Her hands fall to his chest as soon as he’s inside her fully, the stretch was like nothing she’d ever felt. 

“Jesus Dean, so fucking deep.” Veronica moans, rolling her hips down experimentally, her nails digging into his chest.

Dean’s hands move around to grip her ass, watching the way her tits bounce as she starts to ride him for all she’s worth, her eyes locked on his. 

Veronica slows down slightly, changing her pace back and rolling her hips down into his. Leaning back on his thighs, not wanting to put too much pressure on his stomach. Causing Dean to practically growl as he’s pushed deeper inside of her, her pussy tightening around his thickness. 

“Shit baby girl, you feel even better than I thought you would.” 

Her nails bite into his thighs as Dean bends his knees, dragging his feet up the bed so that he can meet her every thrust with one of his own. His grip on her ass tightens as his hips begin to stutter beneath her and her ass slaps against his thighs, “you close Dean? You gonna fill me up?” She pants desperately as she feels that familiar tightening in her stomach.

“Fuck sweetheart, you’ve sure got a dirty little mouth on ya.” Dean groans, throwing his head back into the pillows behind him. Gritting his teeth Dean’s legs drop back onto the bed and her pace quickens, his thick cock hitting all the right spots inside her as she bounces. She can feel his cock pulsing inside her, “Oh yeah baby right there, gonna-” His words die on the end of his tongue as his eyes screw shut. 

She watches him fall apart beneath her, those puffy plump lips parted perfectly and his eyes have clamped closed. Seeing him that way, falling apart beneath her sends her hurtling over the edge right behind him. Her pussy clamping and fluttering around him uncontrollably. The orgasm sparks every nerve inside her, making her feel like her body is on fire.

After she comes it takes everything she has not to collapse on top of him, but remembering his injury she carefully eases herself off of him and falls onto her side. Turning to look at him as his eyes flutter open.

“Well that was incredible,” Veronica giggles, still a little breathless, leaning forward Dean cups her cheek and kisses her pulling her body against his. 

“Worth the wait?” Dean asks as he pulls back from her lips, with lidded eyes as he looks over her face. He looks down right exhausted and after the day they’ve had who could blame him.

“Of course it was, after all, I was always gonna be your girl, right?” Veronica smiles, recalling those words all over again. 

“Damn right,” Dean yawns in agreement.

“Go to sleep Winchester. I’m not going anywhere.” She assures him, gently pressing a kiss to his forehead. Dean looks like he’s trying to fight the pull of sleep but it doesn’t take long for it to drag him under. He looks so relaxed like this and Veronica knows that she’d never stopped loving him but this, this was everything that she’d ever wanted and more. They were finally together again.

There’s a quiet knock at Dean’s door and Veronica slips out from the safety of his arms, grabbing his shirt from the floor she tugs it on. It’s long enough to come to the middle of her thighs, she walks over to the door and opens it quietly.

“Everything okay Sam?” Veronica asks through her own yawn, running a hand through the mess of her hair.

“Yeah, we just had a few leads and I was wondering how Dean was doing?” Sam asks as she steps aside slightly, revealing Dean passed out in bed covered over carefully with the duvet, a peaceful expression on his face.

“Oh yeah, he seems to be doing really well, considering. Poor guy needs sleep though, he’s completely wiped out. He left that hospital way too soon,” she pauses looking down at her feet, feeling a lump pressing at the back of her throat. 

“That’s on me, but I swear Sam I’ll make it up to him,” She promises sadly, Sam’s big hand on her shoulder makes her finally look up.

“Don’t do that. You can’t blame yourself V, he doesn’t want that. You did what you thought was right, it was stupid, just talking from experience but we all know that your heart was in the right place.” Sam tells her gently, she smiles a little but doesn’t look convinced and Sam sighs.

“Trust me, all he wanted was you safe.” 

Veronica nods knowing Dean, it sounds right, but she isn’t sure that she can ever let the guilt of this one go. Dean’s groan behind her catches their attention. 

“Dean? You okay?” She asks quickly, rushing to his side.

“Sweetheart I’m fine, really. Stop worrying, I’ve had worse.” Dean grunts as he sits up and grabs the bottle of water from the side and takes a swig. “You gotta stop blamin’ yourself. For all of it, the crap we deal with, we’ve had a lot worse and we’ve definitely done a hell of a lot worse.” Dean assures her as she takes a seat beside him and he takes her hand.

“I’m gonna let you two rest. We’ve got a lot of work to do when you wake up.” Sam says as he leaves the room, closing the door behind him quietly. 

Dean chews on his lip as she pulls his t-shirt back over her head and climbs back into bed with him. Allowing him to curl around her she brushes her fingers through his hair, pulling a soft sigh from Dean’s lips.

“Guess you’re more of a Winchester than you thought, huh?” Dean chuckles as his fingers tickle her back, Veronica can’t help but smile at that.

They fall asleep in each other’s arms, the memories of their past are now also a part of their future. Thanks to a car crash which brought them back together where they belong.


End file.
